The Invisible Trickster
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki
1. More Than a Guardian

Summary: -Fem!Jack- "Do you think some souls have escaped Valhalla and come here to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. Manny sends Jack to an alternate universe and she ends up on Asgard. The problem? No one can see her. In the meantime she messes with the clueless gods. Eventual JackXLoki

So I've been wanting to try this crossover for a while now and after staring at my wall for three days straight this just came to me. This will be starting Pre Thor and should progress through the Avengers movies. Question- should I have her meet Steve, Tony, or Bruce before the events of the Avengers start? I feel like that might be interesting. In the begging Jack will just mess with people but as things progress she'll start to be more of a hero.

Important Note- Jack will have the same outfit as her regular male counterpart though her hair will be long and reach her ankles.

* * *

Chapter 1

More Than a Guardian

* * *

Jack floated around Burgess giggling happily as she frosted the ground over with intricate patterns. It never once occurred to her that freezing the ground people walk on would be a bad idea until a stuffy business man in an expensive suit slipped and fell on his back, his briefcase launching high into the air. The briefcase broke open upon hitting the ground several feet away with a loud _clack_. The latch broke to a point of no repair and to make matters worse for the bruised man the contents of his briefcase began to blow away in the breeze. Jack grimaced at the sight, her eyes scrunching up as she sympathized for the poor man. "_Ooh_, that's gotta hurt", she announced eyeing him apologetically. "Sorry guy." she muttered, silently instructing the wind to gather his papers for him. It was the least she could do after all.

It was mistakes like these that Bunnymund was always riding her about and she couldn't help but feel a teensy bit ashamed. However Jack was a notorious mischief maker so she couldn't bring herself to feel _too_ bad. After all messing with clueless people, mortal and immortal alike, has always been a favorite past time of hers and she didn't intend to stop just because she was a Guardian now.

Scooting over to his briefcase the man frantically scrambled to gather his files and shove them back to their rightful place. Snapping the case shut and readjusting his hat huffily the man stood to his feet. A impish smile crept onto Jack's face at the sight. As a mischief maker she couldn't resist messing with the guy a bit more.

Lowering her stalf to the ground Jack created a thin sheet of frost over the sidewalk under the man's feet. "Come on Wind, give me a little help here." she murmured slyly and the Wind responded by giving the man a gentle nudge that sent him sprawling onto his back once more. Jack laughed heartily at the man's misfortune, floating higher into the air to get a better look at his disgruntled face.

"_Jack._"

Said Winter Spirit's head cocked to the side like a confused puppies might at the sound of a disembodied voice whispering in her ear. She'd know that wispy, almost melodious voice anywhere . . . even if she'd only heard it once before. Jack was faintly aware of her mouth falling open and her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates because '_he's actually talking to me_?!'

"Manny." she exclaimed tightening her grip on her staff and completely forgetting about the man she had been tormenting.

"_You are needed elsewhere . . ._ " he whispered vaguely.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Without consciously realizing it she floated higher as if being closer to the moon would somehow help her understand what he was trying to say. "What do you mean elsewhere? As in another country?" she asked completely clueless.

"_To a dimension in dire need of a hero . . ._".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- what do you mean _dimension_?" she exclaimed starting to feel a bit angry at this point. First Manny doesn't speak to her in three hundred years, then he says she's a Guardian, now he's telling her she has to go to a different dimension all together?! Was he insane! How is that even possible?

In answer to her questions several vaguely familiar images flashed across her vision.

Flash

_A blond man decked out in a ridiculously patriotic body suit hurls a red, white, and blue shield at a man with a red skull for a head. An ethereal teal blue cube is clutched in the skull headed man's hands along with an old fashioned pistol. The shield connects with his forehead and his skull is snapped backwards from the force. The pistol falls the ground and the skull man turns and flees with the cube. The blond man makes to follow only to be stopped by a group of angry men wielding futuristic looking guns._

Flash

_A nerdy looking man emits an inhuman growl from deep within his throat. His muscles bulge in a way that looks entirely painful and his clothes start to rip. A pretty brunette woman by his side is looking at him with a mixture of worry and fear while several men wearing military garb from the sidelines point guns at him with furious and horror stricken expressions. The man's soft brown eyes turn an enraged emerald and then in a flash he changes into a large green beast. An ear shattering roar escapes the beast's lips and bullets start to fly._

Flash

_A latex clad red headed woman and a blond male run side by side down a dark corridor taking down and killing several armed thugs. The woman wields duel pistols while the male carries a bow and arrows. The man swiftly and silently shoots an armed thug with an electric arrow. The thug falls to the ground convulsing before falling unconscious._

Flash

_A dirty man with sad brown eyes that speak of knowledge moves about a dank cave with another man. The scarce light comes from a flickering overhead light and for a second everything goes black. The two men wait in silence for the light to come back on. When it does they share a brief look before going back to work. They seem to be building some sort of strange machine . . ._

Flash

_An intimating one eyed man sits at a desk frowning deeply. He looks up to see a blond man with kind blue eyes and a small knowing smirk. "You know what to do Coulson." the first man says curtly. Coulson offers a brief nods and leaves the room without another word._

Flash

_Two tall men stand in a courtyard sparing. The first is an overly muscular blond with a cocky look on his face. The second is a raven haired man with calculating emerald eyes. The blond man charges at his opponent, hammer raised to deliver the final blow . . ._

Flash

Jack didn't say anything for a long time as she tried to piece together what she had just witnessed.

Where had she seen those people before? The first man she saw, the blond one in the patriotic outfit, was particularly familiar actually. '_Think Jack, think'_ she thought intensely.

Wait . . . Strange men and women wearing odd outfits who wield weapons . . .?

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Jack muttered laughing incredulously. So Manny was messing with her was he? "You're telling me that I'm needed in a different dimension, one that shouldn't even exist, where heroes and villains are real". When there was no answer she went on, this time blatant anger managing to creep into her voice. "You don't talk to me for three hundred years and when you do it's to tell me you're sending me into one of Jamie's comic books?!" she roared angrily.

"_Use your knowledge wisely . . . Change things for the better and save the Nine Realms from destruction . . . If you fail to save this dimension you will not be allowed to return home . . . Good luck Jack_".

With that said Jack promptly passed out.

* * *

So that's the first chapter done. I'll only continue this if people are interested. I like this idea very much. Next chapter Jack will be getting into some mischief in Asgard. The best part is no one will know it's her cause she's invisible- though I imagine she won't be very fond of that fact.


	2. We're Not In Burgess Anymore Wind

Summary: -Fem!Jack- "Do you think some souls have escaped Valhalla and come here to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. Manny sends Jack to an alternate universe and she ends up on Asgard. The problem? No one can see her. In the meantime she messes with the clueless gods. Eventual JackXLoki

* * *

Chapter 2

We're Not In Burgess Anymore Wind

* * *

When Jack woke up she was immediately aware of one thing- It was _way_ too hot out. Being a winter spirit Jack tried to stick to the colder regions, only venturing into warmer areas to meet with her friends. Cracking her eyes open groggily she realized she was lying in a garden of some sort that was filled with hundreds of flowers she'd never seen before. With a curious cock of her head Jack floated over to a flower that had purple and green petals. "I thought green flowers didn't grow in nature." she muttered, her pale fingers ghosting over its delicate petals and creating a thin layer of frost over the flower. Though she wasn't an expert on flowers she knew that flowers like this didn't exist in nature.

In her life as a Winter Spirit Jack has had the pleasure of exploring most of the world, even the warmer regions when she was in the mood for it. While she didn't spend her travels memorizing all the types of flowers there are (that was more of a spring spirits forte) she didn't recognize a single flower.

Feeling mildly irritated with the warm weather and the odd flowers Jack picked up her staff and froze everything in a twenty foot radius.

Jack laughed gleefully as a petal snapped in half in her hands. There was nothing in the world like destroying spring flowers to make her feel better.

"What trickery is this?" asked a deep voice in surprise.

Blinking at this unexpected turn of events Jack turned around to see four incredibly tall men and an equally tall woman. Jack's mouth hung open when she realized that the man who spoke, as well as the man standing to his left, were the ones that Manny showed her earlier in those visions . . . Wait . . .

Jack fell to the ground as the reality of the situation came crashed down on her like a pound of bricks. With the realization came an uncomfortable knot in her stomach that made her feel rather queasy. She-Jack Frost, new found Guardian of Fun, and Winter Spirit- was stuck in a comic book, a world that by all means should be nothing more than fiction. If that wasn't bad enough from what she could vaguely remember from Jamie's enthusiastic ramblings there was no Jack Frost in this dimension. In other words she had no believers here. For the second time in her life no one could see her.

At that last and heart breakingly devastating conclusion tears pooled in her eyes and began to trickle down her cheeks. After three hundred years of lonesome solitude she was invisible once more. The worst part was knowing that she may never be able to see her new found friends and believers ever again. Sensing her sadness the wind picked up and swirled around her in the hopes f cheering her up. Jack heaved a shuttering sigh only mildly comforted by the winds gentle embrace. At least she still had the wind by her side if nothing else.

"It would appear the plants have frosted over." a wide set man with a long auburn beard announced stuffing a sandwich down his throat as he spoke. Jack giggled despite her newfound woe. The portly man looked and sounded like such an idiot that she couldn't help but feel a but better. While she might not be the most intelligent spirit to walk the earth she liked to think she was marginally more intelligent than the average person. She was over three hundred years old after all. To add further insult to injury the man's thick beard was covered in crumbs and he had several stains, presumably from food that missed his mouth, littering his shirt and pants.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Volstagg", the woman said rolling her blue eyes.

"What do you suppose happened here?" the man with short blond hair and an amusing mustache asked stroking his goatee thoughtfully. He looked like Robin Hood, hell his outfit was even green. All he needed was the hat and a bow and arrows to complete the look.

Wiping the lingering tears from her eyes Jack backed away several paces from the people- _gods-_ she mentally corrected herself. While she knew very little about Norse Mythology or Marvel comics she knew the basics. Like that Thor and the Warriors Three are complete idiots and Loki, presumably the raven haired man by their side, was dangerous.

Startled Jack realized that somewhere along the line Jamie's enthusiasm for Marvel had rubbed off on her. The more she thought about Jack realized that she actually might know more about the comic book series than the average person let alone the basics. Thinking about it she realized that she could save countless lives with the knowledge she possess.

Perhaps this whole thing wouldn't be _too _bad after all.

Furrowing her brow in thought she tried to remember what it was that Manny told her before. What was it again . . . ? Once she betters this dimension she's allowed to return home? Yes, that was it. Well shoot that sounds hard. This dimension has more problems than she can count if she recalled correctly. First there were the many problems outside Earth like the wars between the other eight realms that, hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with. Then on Earth there was the problem with the Mutant hate groups, the Brotherhood and the bad mutants to deal with, super villains in general, and all the wars that eventually happened in the comics. Jack wasn't entirely used to this whole hero thing, the thought of saving an entire was completely overwhelming. How was she supposed to stop wars or stop prejudice?

Jack groaned. "And how the hell am I supposed to do this?"

"Perhaps the Frost Giants have attempted to cross our boarders", supplied Thor pulling out Mjolnir just in case his theory was correct (which it obviously wasn't).

At Thor's eagerness to use violence Loki spoke up a look of faint intrigue on his face as he observed the anomaly. "Calm yourself brother. The Frost Giant's would not be so foolish as to leave such an obvious trail".

"Then what do you suppose happened Loki?" Fandral asked crossing his arms with an air of superiority and shooting him a cocky look.

"And why do you suppose I'd know?" Loki shot back coolly, raising an raven brow in question.

Sif sighed suddenly drawing everyone's attention to her. "We should take this up with the AllFather. Time is wasted arguing".

Thor nodded slowly seemingly in agreement much to her astonishment. "The Lady Sif makes a good point. I shall arrange a meeting with father immediately." Thor turned on his heal and quickly head off towards the palace with the Warriors Three and Sif following like obedient puppies.

Still suspicious Loki lingered by the flowers though the others didn't seem to notice his absence. Curious, Jack dared to float closer to his side. He was certainly more handsome in person then he was in the comics. In fact he looked quite a lot like he did in the Avengers movie Jamie insisted she watch with him.

"Wait . . . The Warrior's Three, Thor, Loki, a strange garden . . . that must mean I'm in Asgard." Jack realized. A slight grimace came over her face at the thought. If she was in Asgard then it was highly unlikely anyone would take notice of her. After all odd things happened all the time here, no thanks to Loki and his trickery. Not only that but the comics portrayed Asgardians as dense and close minded. The likelihood of them believing in her was beyond slim. The only way she could imagine them believing in her is if someone tells a story about her but the odds of that happening are miniscule. Somehow she doubted the Asgaridan's would tell stories of Jack Frost of Midgard. No, all their stories would be of battle in the other eight realms.

"But-" Jack's eyes lit up as a brilliant thought came to her "-perhaps Loki would notice if odd things started to happen. He is, after all, much more observant than the others, not to mention intelligent If anyone in this realm would be able to piece together her clues it would be him." Eyes alight with mischief Jack let her hand hover just over his shoulder, mindful not to touch him lest her hand fall through. Letting the temperature drop significantly she created a thick layer of ice over the leather covering his shoulder. The frost slowly creeped up his neck and down towards his elbow in intricate patterns.

Immediately noticing the change in temperature Loki's head turned to observe his shoulder in surprise. Faster than she could blink his surprise faded to suspicion. "Who's there?"

Floating into Loki's personal space she distanced herself so that her face was only inches from his own and announced cheekily, "Jack Frost at your service oh powerful God of Mischief, sir!"

Naturally Loki didn't make any indication that he saw or heard her. His eyes continued to look through her, his unpleasant expression never changing. Clenching his teeth Loki hissed, "No one tricks the God of Mischief and gets away with it."

Jack giggled hysterically, clutching at her stomach as she struggled to breath. "I believe I just did and will continue to do so!", was all she managed to get out between her heartfelt giggles. It was simply too funny. His expression was livid and his eyes were flashing dangerously. Ok that part wasn't that funny, in fact it was quite frightening knowing him as well as she did. The amusing part of it was that she got to sass him so openly, even if he wasn't able to hear her do so.

When Loki finally turned away Jack floated after him with a chipper smile. She thought about telling the wind to mess with his hair a bit but then thought better of it. If this was going to work she should leave a reasonable distance between each prank lest Loki think her a threat. As she floated along another thought suddenly occurred to her. Would Odin be able to see her? He was, after all, called the AllFather for a reason. Being one of the most powerful beings in all of the nine realms he surly would be able to see her. If not him then perhaps Heimdall, after all he _was _supposed to be all seeing. But how could he see someone that was invisible?

* * *

When Jack arrived with Loki outside the room Thor and his friends ran off to she made sure to slip through the door behind Loki before one of the guards closed it. One mistakes people often made regarding spirit was that they walk through walls like a ghost. As her first day as a spirit she learned that lesson the hard way.

"Thor, why have you called this meeting?" an old, powerful voice asked.

Looking up Jack saw none other than Odin sitting on his throne, Gungnir held firmly in his massive hands. From his side stood his wife Frigga who smiled down at her sons fondly.

Neither god even glanced her way. Deflating slightly Jack sank to the floor and set her head in her hands. So that's a no for Odin. Great.

"Father we were walking towards the courtyard to spar when we came across a portion of the garden that was frozen over." Thor informed him, a strange intensity in his eyes as he gripped Mjolnir.

Frigga seemed startled by this news though Odin's face remained impassive. "Some poker face you've got there chief." Jack muttered absently as she watched them intently.

"Thor suspects that a Frost Giant managed to make it past our defenses but I was not convinced. I moved that we discuss the matter with you before we did anything rash, hence why we're here." Sif explained calmly.

Odin shook his head dismissively. "If there was a Frost Giant in Asgard I would know it. However, I'm not one to take chances." Turning his gaze towards the massive doors he said "Guards I want you to be on the lookout for anything suspicious".

The Guards nodded and rushed from the room in silence. "Will that be all?" Odin asked eyeing Thor curiously.

"No father, that is all." Thor muttered obviously disappointed with how things went.

Everyone turned to leave and Jack followed throwing one last glance at Odin. She was disappointed when his gaze missed hers completely. When they were in the hall Fandral asked "Are we still going to spar then?"

Sif shrugged though Jack could tell she did indeed want to spar. "I'll do whatever Thor wants to do." Loki sneered at her answer though it appeared no one noticed besides Jack.

Jack narrowed her eyes playfully. "Someone's bitter." she mused. "And as the Guardian of Fun I believe it's my job to put a smile on your face."Already plans to play tricks on the gods of Asgard were forming in her mind. This was going to be so much fun. No one would know what hit them, in fact most would probably blame Loki, she thought with a chuckle.

"I suppose." Thor muttered absently walking back towards the garden.

Jack suppressed a grin. "Going to spar, eh Thor?" If she recalled the comics correctly Loki always lose his fights against Thor. Perhaps she should change that. It would certainly shake things up around here. Jack chuckled, "You're so going down Goldie Locks."


	3. A Little Intervention

Summary: -Fem!Jack- MiM sends Jack to an alternate dimension where she and all the other spirits are nothing more than myth. To her dismay she finds herself in a strange place called Asgard where no one can see her. Now she's spending all day trying to catch someone's attention . . . Eventual JackXLoki with some ThorxJack for now

Sorry this took so long, I had a major case of writers block but now it's all cleared up ^-^ Hopefully I'll have another chapter out by tomorrow . . . if I get some review s that is. Which I assume I will because, holy cow I already have _12_! You guys are so amazing . . . *Sniffles* I've never gotten so many reviews in only two chapter before! I knew this would be a kick ass idea. These are currently two of my favorite fandoms and together they become a supermegafandom of awesomeness!

I'm going to have a poll on my profile for who should be able to see Jack first. Feel free to give explanations for your viewpoint over PM/review so I can see the logic behind your choice.

* * *

Chapter 3

A Little Intervention

* * *

Jack watched in blatant amusement as the friendly sparing session turned into a full on tournament. Many men joined the battle though in the end it came down to the Thor and Loki. She couldn't necessarily say she was surprised. It's only to be expected that the two Princes would be the strongest warriors this realm has to offer as one of them will be King someday. She was, however, pleasantly surprised to see Sif crush nearly all of her opponents like they were nothing. If it hadn't been for Thor and that hammer of his then she would've been one of the finalists.

Despite this the longer she watched Jack found herself becoming more and more annoyed. It was blatantly obvious that everyone was egger to see Loki lose. The disdain was clear as day in the eyes of the men whenever he won. It would seem that no one liked the young Prince, something that confused Jack greatly. She couldn't understand it. At the very least she would expect people to at least pretend they liked him, if not to avoid his wrath then to at least stay in the good favor of the royals. Yet here these people were openly showing their loathing. Of course some were more subtle about it such as the Warriors Three but even their opinions were easy enough to see. It would seem that the only people who actually liked Loki were his family.

As proof of this she noticed that after each match Thor would turn, not to his friends, but to Loki for approval. The affection was hard to miss in his soft blue eyes whenever they landed on his brother. The more she thought on it though she had to wonder why no one seemed to like him. Huffing Jack decided that she had plenty of time to unravel this mystery. '_And when the time comes I'm sure I could ask him myself_' she thought impishly.

"Alright, settle down men, settle down", commanded Fandral suavely from the center of the courtyard.

Jack eyed him appreciatively from her place at the sidelines, the smallest of smiles on her face. "I can see why they call him Fandral the _Dashing_", she mused dreamily. Not that she was interested in him or anything, Fandral was still an idiot in her opinion not to mention a notorious womanizer. He was just fun to look at was all.

Turning back to Thor and Loki with his hands on his hips Fandral said, "You know the rules, first one to fall and not get back up loses". Fandral paused looking between the two Princes expectantly.

Thor grinned in anticipation and cocked his head to the side. Jack nearly rolled her eyes. "Someone's full of themselves", she muttered. Meanwhile Loki looked on with an impassive expression though the tension in his shoulders suggests he was just as ready for this fight as Thor.

Backing up to the sidelines Fandral threw his hands to the ground and exclaimed, "_Go_"!

The two Princes wasted no time with pleasantries.

Thor twirled his hammer in his hands to gain momentum before hurling it straight at Loki. There was a collective gasp when Loki fizzled out of existence only to reaper behind Thor with a dagger that he attempted to drive into Thor's stomach. Thor grabbed Loki by the wrist and threw him to the opposite side of the courtyard leaving small dents in the stone where he landed. The dagger skidded out of his hands, sliding out into the crowd of spectators.

The moment Loki stood to his feet Thor raised hammer to the sky and dark clouds formed. A streak of lightening crackled and hit the hammer, charging it with a bolt of lightning. Without a word Thor pointed Mjolnir at Loki and the electricity shot from its tip.

The crowd cheered expecting the battle to be at a close only to mutter in displeasure when a force field dispelled the electricity leaving Loki unharmed.

Loki smiled mockingly letting the force field fade while Thor scowled. "I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that brother", he taunted.

Thor easily returned his smile as a plan of attack seemed to enter his mind. "If you insist", he returned rushing Loki head on, clearly intending on striking him with Mjolnir.

Seeing her chance to cause a bit of mischief Jack floated between the two brothers and laid her staff against the ground. A thick layer of frost formed in Thor's path and before he realized what was happening Thor fell face first into the ground, his hammer smashing into the back of his head and knocking him unconscious.

Jack held a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles because- '_that was probably the funnies things she's ever seen in her life'_!

Save Jack's giggling- which no one could hear anyway- all was silent. Loki stood off to the side looking highly amused at the sight of his brother fallen like a clumsy child. Jack was sure the fact this happened in front of his peers and best friends only made the situation sweeter for the young prince. Despite this she could still tell that he, along with the entirety of the audience, was confused.

Jack used this moment to float over to Thor and examine his wound. "Yikes", she mutters noticing the large bump on his head. "It's a good thing he's got god like strength or he'd probably be in a comma". After a bit more inspecting of the head wound Jack realized that Thor managed to hit himself exceptionally hard. "That's defiantly going to hurt in the morning".

Feeling partially responsible for this Jack placed her hand over his wound and allowed a thin layer of ice to form. Hopefully this would reduce the swelling though it was hard to tell considering he wasn't human. Did ice even faze Agardians?

Finally breaking out of their trance the Warriors Three ran over to Thor and flipped him over. "Why is he wet?" Volstagg questioned his deep voice breaking the remaining spectators from their trance.

"Wet?" Jack mumbled in confusion. Looking down at the ground she realized the ice she'd conjured had already felted. '_It must be because of the unusually hot weather in _Asgard' Jack reasoned.

"I haven't the slightest idea", Fandral muttered checking Thor's head curiously.

"His wound is frosted over", Sif announced in blatant confusion.

"Alright", Fandral said standing to his feet. "Nothing to see hear, go about your business", he said addressing the crowd cordially.

The crowd grudgingly dispersed never once cheering for Loki's win or offering him any words of praise. "We need to get Thor to the infirmary", Hogun spoke up concern clear in his tone.

"Agreed", Sif said with a nod of her head.

Volstagg held Thor up by his left shoulder while Fandral held his right.

Jack watched as the five friends walked out of sight. When she turned around she was surprised to see Loki standing in the same place as before staring at the wet ground where Thor slipped. He had a contemplative look on his face and his green eyes burned with the desire to puzzle together this riddle.

Jack smiled sadly at him. No one congratulated him on his victory; in fact no one seemed to care in the slightest. Somehow she imagined had it been the other way around Thor would have been showered in praise.

Deciding that he needed a bit of a pick me up Jack floated closer to him and lowered her staff to the ground creating an intricate snowflake at his feet. Jack smiled at her piece of art proudly.

Loki stared at her design just as intently as he had the water if not more so. "I hope you know what to do with my clue", Jack said with a sigh. "Though I somehow doubt there are stories of Jack Frost on Asgard".

Naturally he didn't respond, and how could he? She was just a lonely ghost here.

"_For now_", she muttered enjoying the look on the young princes face as he faded from sight.

* * *

Ha, sorry if you like Thor but I just couldn't resist. Expect more Thor bashing (ha get it, cause he bashed himself in the head with his hammer. . .? It's a pun . . . whatever) and perhaps some pranks on the Warriors Three but most of all more Loki and Jack!


	4. The Three Tasks

Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki

Thanks for all the positive feedback ;) I think I said damn about ten times when I realized how many reviews I got for the last chapter in just a day. _5_. Wow. O.o

Note: In this story Loki won't have any children which means no Hela. I realize that's not cannon to the comic books but I'm basing this story off the movies in which there is no indication that Loki has children. The movie has several differences than the comic books that I can detect (nothing major) so technically I am keeping this cannon to the movies.

In the poll I've got one vote for Loki, Thor, Odin, and Frigga. Please continue to vote.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Three Tasks

* * *

Something was very wrong here and Jack felt it pertinent that she figured out what it was and _fast_. It wasn't the thick foggy mist that felt wrong or the barren landscape that she occupied. It wasn't the ominous air or the dead plants either.

It was the cold.

The chill managed to seep into her already frozen skin and shook her to her core. Perhaps this wouldn't have been worrying if not for the fact Jack hadn't felt cold in nearly three hundred years.

As a winter spirit Jack could run around in her thin clothes on her bare feet in the arctic snow without a shiver. The fact that she could feel it now- that she could see her breath fogging in front of her face when it never had before- was frightening and Jack didn't frighten easily. She could face the Nightmare King without so much as a tremor yet now Jack hand to grasp her staff to keep her hands from shaking.

"Do not fear young one, you are safe here", a warm, wispy voice soothed.

Jack looked up to see a woman with glossy blue eyes, the type that you would expect to see on the blind. She had waste length blond hair and the palest skin Jack had ever seen. A small golden crown sat atop her head and she wore floor length white robes. The woman was absolutely stunning.

"Who are you?" Jack breathed her breath fogging further around her face.

The woman offered a ghost of smile, her glossy eyes finding Jack's. "I am Hel goddess of the realm of the dead", she explained softly.

Jack recoiled in shock and a decent amount of fear. Clutching her staff with a white knuckled grasp Jack shouted, "I thought I was immortal?! What am I doing here"?

Hel held up a delicate hand to stop her panic though it did nothing but further Jack's ire. "Peace young Guardian I merely wish to speak to you about your quest".

"Oh . . . _Ok_", Jack muttered reluctantly still not entirely sure if she should trust this woman or not. A sudden thought occurred to Jack and she couldn't help but voice it. "Wait I thought your name was Hela? And in the comic book you had black hair like Loki . . .".

Hel chuckled lightly. "My name is Hel here and I am not the daughter of Loki. In this dimension he has yet to have a child. While this dimension is very similar to that of the one you are familiar with it is not identical", she explained.

Jack nodded slowly, that made sense she supposed. Though she had to wonder what else was different around here . . . not that she knew that much about Jamie's comics in the first place. However Jack _was_ familiar with Norse mythology and knew that Hel was Loki's youngest child in both mythology as well as the comic.

"Do you know what I have to do to return home?" Jack asked shoving aside their previous conversation in favor of getting answers to her real questions. After all the sooner she got home the better. The Guardians were probably worried sick and while she was away she ran the risk of losing her believers. Jack shuddered at the thought. If she lost her believers then she would fade away like she almost had in the fight against Pitch. At least once she got an Asgardian to believe in her they would probably continue to do so for the rest of their long lives.

"I do but I can tell you now it will be no easy feat", Hel warned frowning lightly. "Your first task is to keep Loki from straying to the path of evil and becoming the God of Death. You will also need to work to keep Thanos from destroying the earth and getting the Reality Gauntlet. Your third and final task is to prevent any wars from starting on earth in the meantime. Once you complete these tasks you will be permitted to return home. Should you fail in any of your tasks you shall remain here, never to return home".

Jack was fairly certain that her mouth was on the ground by this point. "You want me to do _what_?! Do you realize how much you're asking of me? How am I supposed to do anything when all I can do is fly and create some frost? There are people in this dimension who can kill me with a single punch! I won't stand a chance faced off against most of the villains of this dimension! Besides how am I supposed to fight when no one can see me? I can't even touch anyone let alone fight them"!

Hel's expression didn't change once during Jack's entire rant. She just kept that small, knowing smile on her face. "Out of all the heroes I could have chosen from the various dimensions I chose _you_. Say what you will but I chose you for a reason Jack Frost. You are a kind soul with a heart full of love and understanding. You will touch many people during your stay in this dimension and change them for the better. As for you invisibility problem I can only offer you the truth. Some people will be admittedly hard to convince but once enough people see you the rest of the world will follow".

Hel paused to conger a necklace. It was strung with white ribbon and held a light green gem on its end. It was beautiful yet something about it was visibly off. Jack couldn't quite put her figure on it but she knew that whatever this necklace was, it was bad news.

"Take this necklace and protect it with your life for it holds the soul gem, one of the six gems required to use the Infinity Gauntlet. But beware if anyone other than you touches it their soul will be ripped from their bodies and trapped inside its depths. Because you are from a different dimension you are immune to its powers of manipulation however others will not be so lucky. It is imperative that you keep it from sight lest someone lose their soul trying to steal it from you", she said while Jack looked at Hel with a stupid expression on her face. "Along with this I will enhance your abilities over the snow and wind. You will now be able to conjure ice and mold it into any form you please. In addition to this each of your powers will become a great deal stronger".

Jack didn't say anything, she merely stared. She was grateful for everything Hel seemed to be doing for her but she didn't want this. Sure she was up for saving the day but this was just too much. Three hundred or not Jack was still just a kid and she always will be, one of the downsides (or perks depending on how you looked at it) to becoming an immortal spirit as a teenager.

From what little she knew of the soul gem Jack was weary to be its keeper. Its power had always scared her so the knowledge that she had to protect it was greatly discomforting. Yet judging by the look Hel was giving her she didn't have a choice in the matter. Jack reached out a tentative hand and grabbed the necklace, fastening it around her neck. Hel smiled pleased with her compliance.

"May I ask you one last question?" Jack asked, hesitantly meeting Hel's glazed eyes curiously.

She paused for a moment before nodding. "Of course".

"Why do you want me to stop Thanos? Isn't it a good thing for you if he kills half the beings in this dimension? Besides aren't you . . . yah know . . . romantically involved"?

Hel's face darkened and Jack realized that her assumption must have been wrong. "Despite what that monster claims I do not love him nor does he love me. Thanos courts me seeking power and nothing more. He foolishly believes that killing those before their time will _please_ me. Death is a fragile thing Jack and Thanos makes to destroy the balance of things by tampering with it".

"I'm sorry, I didn't know", Jack apologized feeling foolish.

Hel only sighed seemingly accepting her apology. "Remember our talk winter spirit".

"I will", Jack whispered before the world suddenly faded around her and she found herself in the empty gardens of Asgard once more.

* * *

Don't worry, next chapter we get back to the mischief ;)


	5. A Rose For the Eldest Prince

Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki

I wrote this while I waited for DC online to load its god dang updates. D_D It seems like every time I log in there's a new update to be downloaded and they usually take at least an hour. *Sighs* It's so worth it. I'm such a nerd . . .

* * *

Chapter 5

A Rose For the Eldest Prince

* * *

After her chat with Hel, Jack flew off to find Loki. She found him in the library sitting around a pile of books with a brooding expression. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He was, no doubt, trying to figure out the mystery that is her though she highly doubted he would find any mentions of Jack Frost in his books. It was very possible that none of the Asgardians have ever heard of her before and therefore would have no way of knowing her name. Although for all she knew an Asgardian could have overheard a story of her on a trip to earth and decided to write a book that mentioned her.

Convinced that he wouldn't find anything useful Jack flew off to find Thor. Despite what some may claim she wasn't cruel. She felt bad for hurting him as badly as she did even though his epic fail had and continues to amuse her. Besides once she knew for sure that Thor was fine she could get back to making him miserable.

This turned out to be easier said than done. While she had found the library with relative ease the infirmary was another matter. The palace turned out to be like a giant maze with identical corridors and no directions. Of course this wouldn't have been a problem if people could see her because then she could ask for directions. Yet another drawback of being invisible.

By the time she found the right room three hours had passed and Jack was in a bad mood. "Ug, I'm not looking forward to living here", she grumbled in annoyance.

When she entered the room she saw Thor laying on a bed with a bandaged wrapped around his head and wearing a large pout. Jack snorted at his juvenile expression.

At his side Frigga sat with a caring smile on her face though Jack caught the amusement shining in her bright eyes.

"I just don't understand it", Thor muttered, his brow furrowed in deep thought.

"Don't strain yourself now", Jack said casually leaning her head against her staff from her place by the door.

"Yes, this is quite the mystery", Frigga agreed her own curiosity at the odd happenings shining through for the first time.

"Loki said he had nothing to do with either insident and I truly believe he was being sincere", Thor said turning his gaze to his mother.

"I don't believe it was Loki either", Frigga agreed her tone hesitant. "But I don't believe it is a Frost Giant either".

"Then what do you suppose could have conjured the ice"?

Jack scowled at that. "_Who_ not 'what' Goldilocks".

"I don't know", Frigga admitted. "Though whoever they are I don't think they are as malevolent as you make them out to be".

Thor scowled bringing a hand up to rub his forehead subconsciously. "How could they not be? This unknown being interrupted a sparring session between two Princes of Asgard and had me injured!" Thor roared angrily.

Jack sweat dropped at his intensity. "Wow, ok", she muttered flying a bit closer to him. "When did I become the bad guy"?

This wasn't good, not at all. She needed to make it abundantly clear that she wasn't that bad of a guy . . . she was just a little mischievous at times. She hadn't meant for Thor to hurt himself when she frosted the stone beneath his feet. He was only supposed to trip, though it was much funnier the way it happened.

How can she even convince him she's not out to kill him? _Hmm_ . . .

As she thought Hel's words echoed in her head. A idea came to her and she prayed that it worked in her favor. "I hope this works", Jack muttered staring at the Prince intently.

Jack smiled as a rose made of ice grew in Thor's left hand. She made sure to use a trick she'd learned a few decades ago that would make it so the rose couldn't melt.

Frigga stared at Jack's creation in awe while Thor looked properly scandalized.

"The spirit's in the room!", he cried hurling the rose across the room in mortification. Frigga frowned at Thor's rash actions.

"Thor!" she chastised standing up to retrieve the fallen rose. Jack was pleased to see it was still intact and was surprised when she didn't see any fractures. Considering Thor's super strength that was a notable achievement. The concept opened up many possibilities in Jack's mind. Now she could create armor and a sword out of ice and it would be as sturdy as any metal. Jack silently thanked Hel for this gift, already thinking of all the things she could create out of ice. "This is clearly a sign from the spirit that they mean no harm", she explained with a small smile as she inspected Jack's handiwork. "It truly is a beautiful rose. The spirit is a skilled craftsman".

Jack blushed a dark blue at the compliment. Coming from Frigga only made the praise more appreciated. It wasn't everyday Jack got praised for something so she savored the moment.

"Listen to yourself mother! You speak of this spirit like a friend while he watches our every move. Are you not worried"?

"_He_", Jack muttered in offence. "How sexist".

Frigga didn't lift her gaze from the rose. When she answered Thor she was fingering the petals of the flower delicately. "Not in the slightest". With a heated scowl Thor shot to his feet. "Where do you think you're going", Frigga demanded suddenly losing her wistful look.

"I'm going to find Loki", he announced. "He'll believe me"!

Frigga only sighed as he stormed off.

Jack watched as she continued to observe the flower like it was a piece of fine art. "I trust you" Frigga said keeping her eyes on the rose.

With a small smile of her own Jack let her hand hover above the older woman's and let it frost over.

Like lightening Frigga's eyes shot to Jack's but just as soon as it was there the connection was gone and the elder woman went back to looking through her. Jack smiled wryly as she realized why this was. Sometimes when someone believed in her they could see her for a few seconds before she disappeared from their sight once more. That was the catch. People not only had to believe in her they also had to know her name. It made the job that much harder and was ultimately the reason it took so long to get her first believer.

With a dour expression Jack flew off to the library to listen to the Princes talk about her. She had no doubt it would be an amusing experience.

* * *

Thor's entrance to the library was neither subtle nor quiet. The large mahogany doors banged against the walls with a resounding echo from the force he used to open them.

Loki closed the book he was reading with a sigh from when he sat on a bench.

"Brother!" Thor cried running to Loki with a look that spoke of rage and fear all in one.

"What is it Thor?" Loki asked turning his annoyed green eyes upon his brother. "I am busy".

"The spirit who controls ice was listening to my conversation with mother!" he roared clenching his hands tightly.

Loki arched a skeptical brow looking wholly unconvinced. "And what led you to this realization"?

"The spirit created a rose of ice in my _hand_", he exclaimed thrusting out said hand and looking at it as if it were suddenly purple.

Loki hummed thoughtfully looking intrigued by this new information. "Is that all"?

"Well . . . yes", he started lamely with a puppy dog look. "But I was hoping you could share your ideas on the matter".

"It could be a number of things", Loki said picking up another book from his pile. "My best guess being that another sorcerer or sorceress is playing games with us".

"Mother doesn't seem to think so", Thor muttered uncertainly.

"Well mother doesn't have all the answers", Loki snapped in annoyance. Thor was already wasting his time with his idiotic explanations, the last thing he needed was for him to shoot down his theories as if he knew what was going on. Thor was the one who came to him for answers not the other way around.

Thor was quiet for a long time before he looked up with a fearful look in his blue eyes. "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"?

"Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. "Honestly of all the possible explanations this is what you come up with"?

Thor frowned at the insult clearly thinking his idea valid. "If they're alive like you claim then how were you not able to sense their presence?" he challenged hotly.

"I may not be able to sense spirits but they are incapable of making themselves invisible nor are they able to conjure ice", Loki chastised. "Only magical creatures have the power to make themselves invisible, therefore the culprit is a sorcerer or sorceress".

Thor stayed quiet unable to retort. At this point he didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

Yay thanks for all the amazing reviews guys!


	6. Jokul Frosti

Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki

Voting time peeps! (Go to my profile or if you don't have an account answer my question in a review)

Question- Who should Jack meet while they're still children/teenagers (if anyone)?

Options- Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Ramanoff, Clint Barton, Peter Parker (because this story needs Spiderman in it!), All of the above (so Jack can spread the icy love to these emotionally scarred Minivengers), or None of the Above (_Whhhhy_ choose this option DX).

I'm personally thinking yes to Steve because I feel like he needs lots of hugs as a child (his parents died when he was young . . .). I'm also thinking she should meet a young Clint Barton, Peter Parker, or Bruce Banner at some point. The rest (Tony, Natasha, Fury, and Coulson) should meet her as adults. Though I'm thinking Bruce would forget (if it comes to it I'll explain my reasoning for this later). Though in the end I'll let you guys decide because I don't really care either way though I'd like Jack to meet at least one of them. Though if you guys really want her to meet Tony I can make that happen because how dang cute would that be?

Sorry for the long AN but it was important.

Note- I got the Jokul Frosti info off the internet.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jokul Frosti

* * *

Loki was getting ready to call it a night when something caught his eye.

It was an old book that with yellowed pages and worn binding oddly enough. The book seemed to recount old Norse legends from the days Thor, Loki, and the Warriors Three used to travel to earth. There was one passage in particular that caught his interest, the legend of Jokul Frosti.

_Jokul Frosti __(meaning Icicle Frost)__is a member of an extra-dimensional race of beings known as the Jotuns, a race of beings who preside in the dimension of Jotunheim. Frosti was one of the few Jotuns who were worshipped as gods by the Ancient German tribes of Western Europe, particularly the Saxons, along with __Aegir__, the god of the sea, and Logi, the god of fire. _

_Jokul Frosti __would sneak through towns during winter and paint the windows, grass, and ground with artistic designs in frost. It is said that Jokul is likely the son of the Norse god of wind Kari though it is not known for certain._

_Jokul Frosti has a mischievous yet innocent personality. He frequently says "hee-ho" and acts childlike and friendly, although he has a scary side if you make him angry and he'll freeze you solid. _

_Relationships: It is believed that Hemidall is his nephew and Sif his niece though this too is not confirmed._

Now that last bit certainly wasn't true. Loki knew for a fact that Hemidall and Sif weren't related in anyway nor had either ever spoke of an uncle Jokul. This made him strongly question how accurate this book truly was.

Loki turned the page to see a picture of an impish looking boy with elf ears and pointy teeth. He had short white hair and a truly mischievous expression that was tinted with an edge of malice. "Perhaps this imp is the culprit", Loki mused hoping all the while that this was not the case.

As he reread the passage the word 'Joutun' seemed to jump out at him and Loki realized Thor might have been right all along. According to the book this imp, Jokul Frosti, is a Frost Giant. Yet somehow that didn't seem right at all. If there was a Frost Giant in Asgard someone surly would have noticed by now. It was possible that this Jokul Frosti character isn't actually a Frost Giant but something else entirely. After all if the passage was wrong about him being related to Hemidall and Sif then it may be wrong about the imp's heritage as well. Either way Loki was quite certain that Jokul Frosti was the trickster behind these pranks.

It made sense, a relatively good hearted child with the power to create frost and a penchant for mischief sounds like the perfect candidate for these odd occurrences. Snapping the book closed Loki swept out of the library in favor of retiring to his chambers to further his research.

* * *

Jack stayed in the library with Loki after Thor left in a huff after their conversation. She giggled to herself remembering his theory. "A ghost, _me_"?

Ah, too funny. Jack could already tell that she was going to have a fun time here in Asgard. Though she did have to wonder how the heck she was supposed to stop Loki from becoming evil. Again, her knowledge on Marvel comic books was lacking so she had no idea how to achieve this. She could only remember bits and pieces from what she read and already she could see several major differences between this dimension and Jamie's comic books; in fact it almost seemed more like the movie Thor now that she thought about it . . .

. . . Wait.

"Oh my god, I am such an idiot!" Jack muttered doing a face palm. No wonder this dimension didn't seem like the comic book- she was in the Marvel movieverse! She could only vaguely remember the movie Thor and she internally cursed herself for her short attention span.

During the movie Jack had been too busy making mischief to follow the plotline so all she remembered was bits and pieces. The only things she really remembers from the movie are that Loki is the bad guy, Thor is sent to Earth where he meets some girl played by Natalie Portman, and that he becomes a better man- _er god_- in the end.

"Well at least I'll be surprised", she muttered oddly comforted by the fact that she doesn't know the future. Jack was never good in situations like that, too much responsibility. Ironically she's been forced to take on a lot of responsibility in the past year what with becoming a Guardian and now being some sort of protector of life in this dimension.

Jack was brought from her thoughts by Loki saying something odd about an imp. Curiosity getting the best of her Jack flew to Loki's side being careful to rein in her chill so she didn't alert him to her presence. "Let's see what has you so intrigue", Jack muttered looking over his shoulder with squinted eyes.

Her mouth fell open when she caught sight of an impish looking child who looked like he could be the boy version of her. Her eyes jumped to the caption under the picture and found the name Jokul Frosti. "No way", Jack breathed in shock. "There's a Norse version of me? That's so cool . . . even if the facts are majorly wrong".

'_I mean seriously, I've never been married and I certainly don't have any children'_. The information itself was irrelevant though, what _did_ matter was that Loki now knew her name and seemed to believe in her.

Giggling in joy Jack reached out to grab Loki's shoulder only instead of meeting the armor covering his body her hand fell through him. "_No_", she cried shivering uncomfortably at the sensation of thousands of needles stabbing her hand that came with phasing through none believers. "But he knows my name, he should be able to hear me"!

Jack watched sadly as the youngest Prince closed the book and stood to his feet.

'_Don't worry'_, the Wind soothed curling around her comfortingly. '_He just needs to know your real name'_.

Tears formed in Jack's eyes as she realized the Wind was right. Loki knew the name she was given by the Vikings not her real name. All she had to do was find a way to let him know her real name and he would be able to see her. In fact she had the perfect idea of how to achieve this. "Thanks Wind", Jack said with a watery smile as she nuzzled her head into her old friends comforting embrace. "You always know how to make me feel better".

* * *

Loki spent the next thirty minutes or so looking through his personal library for any useful information on Jokul Frosti. After what seemed to be a fruitless search he found a book he found a book that spoke of the imp only in this book Jokul wasn't a Frost Giant but a spirit made by some higher power to be the embodiment of winter.

_Jokul Frosti __is the personification of __frost__ and cold weather; held responsible for frosty weather, for nipping at the nose and toes in such weather, coloring the foliage in autumn, and leaving fernlike patterns on cold windows in winter._

The information in this book was quite similar to what he read in the book on Norse Legends only it gave a more detailed description of his powers. It also further emphasized the mischievous and sometimes deadly ways of the impish trickster. Loki couldn't help but like the idea of such a creature, being the god of Mischief and all.

Loki was brought from his musings when a patch of frost appeared by his feet. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the idea of anyone entering his private chambers unannounced, if at all. He was a man who liked his privacy if nothing else. "I don't recall giving you permission to enter my chambers imp", he said smoothly. Jokul said nothing and Loki was suddenly unnerved by the fact that he couldn't sense the you imp's presence even with the use of his magic. "Show yourself", he demanded sharply. Loki waited patiently for the imp to follow his orders but the only thing he noticed was the ground frosting over even more. It appeared that the imp was living up to his name and being mischievous. Well that was just fine, Loki would play the child's game. For now. After all he could suffer humoring the child in light of being able to see the impish boy at the games end.

Loki watched as the trail of frost made its way over to his balcony where it stopped just under the windowsill. When he was sure the frost was done forming Loki followed the trail with an indulgent expression on his face. "There, I've played your little game imp. Now show yourself".

When no such thing happened Loki let out a sharp hiss of annoyance. This was why he didn't like children, they were bloody annoying.

His annoyance faded, however, when he noticed his window fog over till it he couldn't see out it. Loki watched with rapt attention as sloppy letters were written in the fog.

_My name is Jack Frost_

"Jack Frost", he muttered faintly realizing he'd been calling the imp the wrong name.

Before he fully knew what was going on Loki found himself staring into a pair of wide blue eyes.

* * *

Ah ha ha cliff hanger! But don't worry I should have the next chapter out soon, I mean this only took me a day to write and I'm feeling_ pumped_ right now. I don't just want to get started on the next chapter I _need_ to.

I'll admit I may have jumped the gun on the whole Loki seeing Jack thing but I just couldn't resist . . . Besides this story will be a lot more fun now that they can see each other right? I was originally planning to add more Warriors Three/Thor torture before writing this chapter but I liked this idea much more in the end. Also Jack can still prank Loki *evil grins* after all now he has a mischievous girl that only he can see following him around . . . Now we can make him seam insane in front of other people!

Thanks for the feedback guys, I mean 33 reviews wow!


	7. Setting The Record Straight

Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki

It seems like most people want Jack to meet all the Avengers (and Spiderman). I made it possible for you guys to choose more than one option so if you want them all I would appreciate if you chose the one you want her to meet the most as well. So far it seems like everyone really wants her to meet Steve and I already have the perfect way for this to happen that won't seem random or plot hole'ish. In other words it won't be cheesy or unbelievable.

I personally think Bruce, Steve, and Clint should meet her as children (though I would have Bruce stop believing in her as he ages, Steve would continue to believe, while I'm not sure with Clint though I'd like for him to continue to believe). Maybe Peter as a teen when he's already become Spiderman because he's immature and whimsical enough to believe at that age. The rest can meet Jack once they're adults.

This is just how I feel it should be, what do you guys think?

* * *

Chapter 7

Setting The Record Straight

* * *

Well this was certainly a surprise.

A girl that he could only describe as cute was floating outside his window with a mile wide grin and an excited gleam shinning in her crystalline eyes. She was very small too and seemed to be quite young. These were the main reasons cute applied to her rather than beautiful.

It was odd really the books he read had all suggested that Jack was a boy, even the name Jack itself was male. Yet here he was staring at the female imp who had mysterious appeared out of thin air the moment he uttered her true name aloud. '_So this is the invisible trickster then'_ he mused taking her in with his analytical green eyes.

Her skin was pale, more so than his even, and he noted that it seemed to compliment her in a strange way whereas on another woman the coloring would be considered sickly and unflattering. Her hair was a breathtaking white that was tinged with a shimmering silver (not to be mistaken for the color grey which is dull and unattractive) that glinted in the moonlight.

With a symphony of feminine giggles the girl flew, yes _flew_, from behind the window and into his room. He immediately noticed the oddity of her outfit. Not only was it masculine in design but the style was unmistakably Midgardian. It was then that he noticed the wooden crook that she held in her hands that looked similar to what the shepherds of Midgard carried. The last thing he noticed about her attire was her lack of shoes.

By the time he had finished taking her in Loki's brow was furrowed in thought. She was clearly from Midgard if her odd appearance and name were anything to go by (both Jack and Frost are very Midgardian names). But if he recalled correctly Midgardians couldn't fly nor did they have white hair. Something was defiantly amiss here and Loki planned to find out what.

Because he was so deep in thought Loki had no time to react when she abruptly swooped into his personal space and pulled him into a tight hug. Loki's entire body tensed at the contact. As an outcast hidden in Thor's monstrous shadow Loki rarely engaged in physical contact unless it was a harsh slap on the back from his brother. Pulling back slightly the female imp giggled again, turning upside down in the air and flying circles around him. Her tiny figures touched his hair curiously and before he could slap her hands away she had already moved to his front side.

He caught her hands before they could touch his face and her face turned a deep blue. For a moment he was concerned that she wasn't getting enough oxygen when he realized this must be her version of a blush.

"Oops", she muttered averting her eyes from his own self-consciously. "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away there . . . I just- it's not often that I can touch people and now that I can I couldn't help myself".

The imp gave him a bashful smile and shrunk in on herself in embarrassment looking like a child who had been caught in a shameful act.

Loki released her hand and gave her a long thoughtful look as he thought over her words. "Explain yourself imp", he demanded an irritated expression crossing his face at all the unanswered questions this girl brought him. If there was one thing he hated it was being uninformed. Loki prided himself on his vast knowledge and his ability to be five steps ahead of everyone else at all times yet here this girl stood, or rather _floated_, leaving him uncertain and weary. He had no idea what he was up against and he fully intended to rectify this.

A confused expression crossed her face and again the word cute filtered into Loki's mind before he forcibly shoved the thought aside. Now was not the time. "Imp?" she questioned sitting on her crook and resting her head in one hand. Her head was titled slightly to the side and one of her eyebrows was raised in question. Though she was clearly confused by his term she also appeared to be amused judging by the tiny smirk on her lips.

"Yes _imp_", Loki repeated putting extra emphasis on the last word. "That is what you are, is it not?" he asked seriously doubting she was anything but.

"Uuuh, _no_", she drawled looking more amused by the moment. "Where did you here that"?

"I read it in a book", he said with a blank face, and then in a low mutter to himself, "Though it appears to be quite inaccurate".

"Most things concerning me are", she said her expression turning sour. "The majority of the legends say that I'm an eccentric little boy who has a nasty temper when provoked. I mean, don't get me wrong, I can be a fierce enemy but I don't kill people"!

Loki was quiet for a moment as he chose his next words carefully. "Where do you hail from Jack Frost"?

"Burgess", she stated wistfully, a faraway look in her expressive eyes.

Loki felt a flicker of annoyance at her vague answer. "I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with such a place", he stated coolly keeping the irritation from his voice. "Care to elaborate"?

Jack blushed again kicking off of her staff in favor of floating on her back, no doubt to hide her embarrassment from him. "_Right_ . . . Burgess is in Canada", after noticing his expression she elaborated, "On Earth".

Loki nodded vaguely, "I expected as much. Both your name and appearance scream Midgard". At her blank look he added, "Midgard is what we call Earth here".

Comprehension lit up her face and she gave a muttered "_Ah_" of understanding.

"If you are from Midgard what are you . . . because I _highly_ doubt you are human", he stated not caring that the question sounded rude. He wanted answers now; he felt there was no good reason to waste time sugar coating his every word.

The imp shrugged her shoulders causally. "I'm a Winter Spirit".

". . . And that means?" Loki prodded thinking of the many ways that could be taken.

She blinked owlishly for a moment clearly unprepared for such a question. "Well it's my job to turn autumn into winter and create snow storms in colder regions. Recently I was assigned the job of protecting Earth's children though I suppose I'm supposed to protect the children of Asgard too now that I'm here", she mused that faraway look in her eyes returning.

"If you are a Winter Spirit then why are you in Asgard? It rarely rains here and it's never cold enough for it to snow", he said looking at her intently to detect any form of deceit on her part. So far she'd been completely honest as far as he could tell though he wasn't about to let his guard down. This girl was still a mystery to him and he refused to let her leave his sight until he figured her out.

Loki watched as her twinkling eyes became steely with resolve. "I'm not entirely sure why or how I'm here", she admitted softly and he detected that while truthful she was holding back. There was something she was leaving out, something _important_ though he could tell from her expression that he would be getting no more from her tonight. Admitting a temporary truce he let the matter lie.

Before he had the chance to ask another question there was a forceful knock on his door followed by the unmistakable sound of Thor's cocky laughter. It made his skin crawl in irritation. Before Loki could say anything Thor threw the door open and stormed into his room. Loki clenched his jaw in an effort to hold his tongue, his eyes flashing angrily. He would never disrespect Thor by entering his chambers unannounced yet his brother seemed to have no problem waltzing in uninvited. His anger was forgotten however when he remembered that the imp was still floating off to the side. _Not good_ . . .

When he turned his gaze upon the girl she was just as relaxed as before a smug looked on her face. He scowled lightly at her when she began to giggle. Oh gods what would Thor say? He would never let him live this down. Then a terrifying thought occurred to him- What would mother think? Thor would, no doubt, run straight to her to recount his sightings of an odd girl in his bedchambers.

"You think this is all very amusing don't you", he stated looking at the girl with narrowed eyes.

"Hilarious", Jack giggled floating into his personal space and poking him in the nose.

He was about to swipe the staff from her hands in retaliation when Thor spoke up in a confused voice. "I . . . don't understand the question brother", he muttered looking at him oddly.

It was then that Loki realized Thor couldn't see the imp. As if sensing he had realized this Jack said, "Oh silly me", with a dramatic gasp and a girlish flutter of her eyelashes. "Did I forget to mention that only people who believe in me are able to see me? And before you ask you can't just be aware of me you have to know my name too, hence why you saw me once you said my name aloud".

Loki was quiet while he listened to the imp talk. He wanted so badly to scowl right now that his left eye twitched from his efforts. She had tricked him, _him_, the god of mischief twice now. But now that he knows her tricks he won't let her get away with it again.

"Forget it", he muttered finally only further confusing Thor if his expression was anything to go by.

"Alright . . .", Thor said uncertainly looking genuinely concerned. Loki would have snorted had the act not been so out of character.

"Is there a reason for you entering my chambers unannounced?", he asked smoothly, raising an immaculate brow in question.

Thor's face lit up as he remembered why he sought his brother in the first place. "Yes, I wondered if you made any advances in our search for the ice spirit"!

"Yes Loki", Jack prompted with clear interest. "Do tell".

Loki ignored her entirely instead focusing on what he'd tell his offish brother. He considered telling him the truth but then he realized that was exactly what the imp would want. She made it very clear that it had been quite a while since someone had been able to see her and after her little prank he decided this would be the perfect way to make her suffer. So instead of telling Thor of the invisible imp he said, "I'm afraid not brother", his voice dripping with false sadness so thick even the dullest child should have seen through it. As expected Thor remained oblivious to his mocking tone. "You'll be the first one to know should I find anything out", he promised with a hollow smile that never reached his eyes.

Thor smiled back, touched by his brother's words. "Ay, brother", he responded clamping a meaty hand onto his shoulder and squeezing affectionately. "I will see you in the morning then", he said turning heel and leaving Loki's chambers.

When Loki turned towards the imp he found her scowling at him with her arms crossed over her chest irritably. "Why didn't you tell him?" she asked, a pout coming to her lips that for the third time that night made the word cute come to mind.

A nasty smile curled his lips as he stated, "As a lesson". Turning he picked up the book he'd been reading earlier and placed it back in its proper place on the shelf. "Don't mess with the god of mischief_"._

* * *

Ha his is my longest chapter yet! I'm surprised, I spent an hour writing this and by the time I finished it was 2:40 AM at night . . . or in the morning I guess. Oddly enough I feel like this is some nice quality work to! In fact I think this is my best chapters so far ^-^


	8. The Different Kinds of News

Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. My computer broke and needed to be repaired and during that time my brothers refused to let me use their computers DX

It. Was. Torture.

But fear not my lovely and loyal reviewers now that my computer is back regular updates shall resume so we can get to the good part of the story (the Avengers). I hope no one minds but I'm really hopeing to bring in the X-men at some point (if only briefly) along with Spiderman and Deadpool (those two may be more of a constant, Spiderman more so than Deadpool). I've recently become a huge Deadpool fan and love the fact that he can break the fourth wall. I personally think adding him to the story would be super fun and good for comic relief. Ha, ha everything's better with Deadpool XP

* * *

Chapter 8

The Different Kinds of News

* * *

Shortly after Thor left Loki not so subtly told her to go away. Now as a stubborn spirit with a penchant for mischief Jack rarely did what she was told. She was not, however, used to the person telling her what to do being dangerous. Usually that person would be (relatively) harmless like North or Bunnymund. From what little she knew of the god Jack felt it would be wise to pick her battles carefully from now on. With this in mind she floated out towards his balcony and perched on the top of her staff.

When it became obvious that Jack had no intention of moving from her perch Loki glared at her, apparently displeased with her interpretation of 'away'. Resting her head in her hands lazily Jack watched as he moved a pair of emerald curtains in front of the balcony. Though Jack could no longer see into his chambers she was satisfied knowing he was close for the time being.

After staring blankly at the curtains for some time Jack turned around and stared at the sky forlornly. In Asgard there was no moon and though she'd never realized it before the sight of Manny was strangely comforting. Perhaps it was because for her entire life as a spirit he was there each night no matter what. In a lonely world with no real friends any semblance of company was eagerly accepted. For three hundred years only the wind and the moon stuck by her side, one by duty the other by coincidence. The fact that only months prior she gained not only friends but several believers and a place to call home only to have it all ripped away from her was devastating. She tried to be optimistic but when she was alone with her thoughts and the loneliness started to set in she couldn't help but feel the devastating unfairness of it all.

Jack was startled when she realized she was crying. Wiping the tears away and taking a calming breath she tried to think positive.

One thing was for sure, she was sure to meet interesting people while she was in this dimension. In fact Jamie would probably be jealous if his obsessive ramblings about Captain America and Ironman were anything to go by. At least she would have stories to tell the kids when she got back that weren't snow related. Those tended to bore people after a while. Unfortunately not everyone loved winter nearly as much as she did.

With a sad smile Jack kicked off her staff and flew over the side of the balcony. Gliding languorously Jack supposed that this could be worse.

It could be better though.

"Stop that!" she chastised herself, even going so far as to tapping herself in the head with her staff in a weak attempt to redirect her thoughts.

Rolling over in midair so she was looking at the ground Jack was pleased to find that she was gliding above the gardens. Settling down on her feet Jack swung her staff so it was resting on her shoulder and began her walk through the garden of odd, yet undeniably beautiful alien plants. As a Winter Spirit Jack was never a fan of foliage unless it was barren or covered in a fine layer of frost but she couldn't help but admire these. Perhaps it was because of their oddness or maybe she never really took the time to appreciate flowers before but she couldn't deny her attraction.

Reaching out a hand to touch a particularly striking amethyst flower Jack couldn't help the wry smile that curled her lips when it froze over instantly. The flower tipped to the side from the added weight and nearly toppled over but in the end its stem held strong. Jack couldn't help but giggle when she realized she liked the flower much more with an intricate layer of frost weighing it down. Yet, much to her disappointment, the frost melted away just as fast as it appeared.

That was one of the frustrating things about Asgard- the temperature. It was no place for a Winter Spirit to create works of art, let alone live comfortably. "Why would Manny send me to a place this hot?" she wondered, annoyance replacing her disappointment.

"Out of necessity of course." came that familiar lilting voice that had seemingly no care in the world.

"_Gah_!" Jack cried holding a hand over her beating heart, her eyes wide and startled. When she realized who stuck up on her- a feat that was widely considered to be easy in the spirit world because of her inattentiveness- she adapted a calmer expression to lessen her embarrassment. "Give a girl a little warning next time will, yah?"

Turning around Jack was met by a pair of glossy blue eyes and a knowing smile. "I have news."

Curious Jack walked over to Hel, each step she took leaving behind a trail of frost. "Really? What kind of news? Good, bad, exiting, disappointing, happy, sad-?"

"-Good." she cut off in that same serine voice.

"Hn" Jack mused leaning her head on her staff and looking at Hel with glittering blue eyes alight with intrigue. "So?"

Eyeing Jack fondly at her aloof tone Hel announced, "I talked to Manny after you left and we've decided to change the rules."

"Change them . . . _how_ exactly?" Jack inquired leaning forward on the balls of her feet, her interest peaked.

Hel offered the smallest of smiles at her childish behavior, a warm look crossing her face. "From now on any child in the need of your help will be able to see you whether they believe in you or not. No matter where they are in this world or any other for that matter, the moment they need something important enough to occupy your time you will instantly be transported to their side. Initially we were going to leave it up to you to gain believers but after a while we realized that if you are going to save the Nine Realms you may need a few nudges in the right direction from time to time."

Jack's heart fluttered at the thought. This was just so . . . _amazing_. For the second time that night Jack felt the hot prickle of unshed tears behind her eyes. Never again would she have to live through the agony of watching a child die before her eyes because she couldn't help them. If a child needed her- emotionally or physically- she would be able to help them. No longer would she be helpless when there was a child in need. The realization was like a dream come true and Jack found herself struggling to expression just how grateful she was to Hel and Manny.

"There is a catch however." Hel warned suddenly quite somber. With no great amount of surprise Jack listened to whatever horrid thing Hel had to say. It only made sense that there was a catch, after all. In Jack's experience the expression 'too good to be true' applied to most everything good that happened to her. When she became a spirit the catch was her invisibility and as a Guardian it was the possibility of fading when no one believed in her any longer. "After the child no longer needs your help", she began softly her eyes full of pity, ". . . they will be susceptible to forget you."

What little color resided in Jack's face fled at the thought of being forgotten. Such a thing had yet to happen to her but she knew deep down that when it did occur it would be one of the most painful experiences of her life.

* * *

That night Loki lay awake thinking of the imp, Jack Frost. He recalled the first time he sensed her when he was in the garden with Thor and his oafish friends. At the time he was sure the invisible trickster was another sorcerer/sorceress being foolish. Of course it was perplexing when he realized he couldn't sense anyone with his magic, something that he should have been able to accomplish no matter how powerful his invisible opponent may have been. The longer he thought about it the more confusing the situation was. It was almost funny knowing how wrong his original assumption had been. The imp, as far as he could tell, was neither powerful nor a threat like he had initially assumed.

The thing that he thought of the most, however, was his sparing session with Thor. The imp, intentionally or not, was the deciding factor of the fight. Had she not intervened when she did he surly would have lost and Thor would have been the victor yet again. Never will he forget the sight of Thor slipping and striking himself on the head with his precious hammer. The sight was ridiculous and in the privacy of his own chambers Loki allowed himself a quick laugh at his brother's expense. His brother was always clumsy but his fall easily outweighed his past blunders.

To make matters more amusing Thor seemed to be quite worked up over this whole spirit thing, more so after his trip to the infirmary than beforehand he thought which only made him laugh again.

As his thoughts became more serious Loki remembered her strange behavior when he was finally able to see her. She seemed positively delighted as if such a thing was a rare occurrence. In fact if he recalled correctly she told just that.

'_It's not often that I can touch people.'_

Was it possible that only those who knew her true name could see and touch her? If her reaction was anything to go by it certainly was.

She was young and easy on the eyes; perhaps a spurned lover placed a curse on her that made her invisible and intangible to anyone who didn't know her true name . . .?

Hmm, he would have to ask her in the morning. In fact there were many things he needed to ask her in the morning. Maybe if he skipped breakfast no one would notice.

'_No_' he thought with a sigh '_Thor would surly detect my absence. He has the annoying habit of seeking me out when I wish nothing more than to be left alone'_.

'. . . _But Jack won't ignore me._'

The thought was just as unexpected as it was unwanted. Why did it matter if she didn't ignore him like everyone else? In fact he would assuredly be happier without her company. Jack was quite the annoyance, not quite as much as his brother, but annoying none the less. Her presence will be more of a burden than anything . . . So why then did the idea of the imp seeking out his company make him feel pleased?

'_Because it's my company she seeks, not Thor's_' he realized. The only time anyone ever wanted to spend time with him was so they could get closer to Thor. The thought that someone wanted to befriend him for a change was refreshing and he couldn't help but feel a small spring of smug satisfaction at the revelation.

Loki now had a bigger, much more selfish reason for not wanting anyone to know about Jack and he wasn't the least bit ashamed by it.

* * *

Again, sorry for the lack of updates lately but know that this story won't be abandoned anytime soon. I love it and the fact that it's so easy to write. Finally I have a decent Marvel story in the works ^.^

Next chapter will have Loki-Jack interaction I promise! X) I'm excited too loyal readers. . .


	9. Keep Your Hands to Yourself

Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki

Man its crazy how many reviews this story has already! I'm so glad that you guys like the idea. I only wish someone else wrote a story like this but then that's why I wrote it myself ^.^ In fact that's why I started writing fanfiction in the first place.

You guys rule! My last story took four months to get to eighty reviews, it took this fic a less than one!

* * *

Chapter 9

Keep Your Hands to Yourself

* * *

The next morning when Jack finally managed to find Loki's room- the palace was like a labyrinth- he was already gone. This was quite unfortunate because she was really itching to have an actual conversation with him. In the three months since she was a Guardian Jack had grown accustom to talking and interacting with people and now that she couldn't she found herself missing it greatly. With a miserable sigh Jack glided further into the room. She spent the next few minutes rummaging through his books only to discover they were all written in different languages and moving on. Bored Jack continued to look around and was surprised when she found a note with her name on it resting on a table.

_Jack,_

_I'm afraid I had to go to breakfast. We can continue our conversation when I return._

_-Loki_

The Winter Spirit hummed in thought. She recalled her explorations of the palace before Loki was able to see her and remembered the room in which all the meals were held.

After much deliberation Jack decided she would find her way to the dining hall reasoning that it would be a much more interesting way of spending her time then waiting for Loki to return.

* * *

Far before Jack reached the dining hall she could hear loud voices recalling stories and laughing heartily. It was odd at times for Jack who usually spent her time in quiet towns like Burgess to be introduced to such a noisy society but she got over it quickly. Slipping into the hall she watched in a disgusted fascination as the god like men and women consumed large quantities of food. She knew that Asgardians had large appetites but this was ridiculous.

'_It's a good thing I don't need to eat anything to survive because watching these people is a real appetite killer._' She thought wryly.

Shaking her head of pointless thoughts Jack started her search for Loki. To Jack's amusement the search took all of five seconds. All she had to do was turn her head and her eyes almost instantly landed on the head table which seated Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three. With a bright smile Jack flew in their direction making a conscious effort not to freeze the ground as she went. Something told her freaking everyone out by leaving behind a trail of frost- as amusing as it would be- wasn't the best idea. The last thing she needed was for everyone to run out of the room screaming their heads off about a bitter spirit escaped from Valhalla. Curse Thor and his damn rumors . . .

When she was half way to her destination Loki caught her eye. He raised a cynical brow in her direction his face completely impassive. For a moment Jack was confused as to why he was acknowledging her presence in front of such a large group of people when she realized everyone was too absorbed in stories and food to notice him looking questioningly at thin air.

With an even brighter smile because she realized he may actually give her some attention after all Jack flew the rest of the way to his side. Luckily he was sat at the end of the table so she was able to perch on her staff next to him.

Jack sat in silence for a moment simply watching everyone amusing themselves her eyes narrowed in thought. As she watched the gods converse her nose scrunched up in distaste. Finally she said "Asgardians are weird." The statement itself sounded childish and immature but then Jack wasn't necessarily known for her maturity.

Loki spared her a brief exasperated look.

_Coming from you, that means very little._

Jack blinked several times before leaning down towards his face wondering if she was imagining things because she could almost swear she heard him say something. She studied his face for a moment and even went so far as to poke his immobile lips which earned her a mild glare. She ignored this, too invested in her confused thoughts.

Jack would bet a hundred bucks- if she had any money that is-that she heard his voice in her head. She supposed that made sense considering he was magical and all but she had to be sure she wasn't actually going crazy. "Either you're a gifted ventriloquist or you just spoke to me telepathically." If you're wonder she left out the option of her being crazy because she didn't even want to go there.

_Indeed I did and for future reference I would appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself._

The thought was accompanied by another glare and then he went back to eating.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. Part of the reason she touched him was to annoy him- the other being that it was nice to finally be able to touch people – but since he asked so nicely she would refrain from the urge to do so for the time being.

Just to get a rise out of him she asked "Is that a request or a command?"

This time he didn't even bother glancing her way.

_Command._

Jack smirked, having guessed that already.

Then, unable to think of anything else to say, Jack touched a delicate finger to a goblet filled with water and watched as the top layer froze over.

_Why do you do that?_

Confused Jack looked at Loki questioningly. "Do what?"

_Freeze things._

Jack shrugged absentmindedly. "I already told you. I'm a Winter Spirit."

_I've never heard of such a thing existing before._ He said asking her in his own way to elaborate.

"Yah, well I didn't think you were real either. We learn new things every day." She said with a sarcastic tone to her voice. Though she didn't show it Jack was unnerved by the question. She didn't want it getting around that she wasn't from this dimension nor did she particularly want Loki knowing more than he already did about her. He was dangerous, or at least he would be soon enough, and the less he knew about her the better.

_If you're from Midgard how did you arrive on Asgard? Heimdall never said anything about opening the Bifrost._ He thought sending her a suspicious look.

Jack looked at him in amusement. "Why, do you think I'm here for nefarious purposes?"

The corners of his lips twitched.

_Unlikely but I haven't ruled it out it yet._

Jack leaned back on her perch with a false sigh of resignation. "You caught me Loki. I'm actually an evil mastermind come to your world to destroy your great civilization."

_You never answered my question._ He reminded her and Jack internally cursed.

Looks like he wasn't about to let it drop. She didn't really want to answer him but somehow she doubted lying would do her any good. If he wanted to know badly enough he would get it out of her sooner or later and she was inclined to think it would be sooner.

"I-" she started only to stop and run a hand through her hair. How was she supposed to explain this?

'_Well you see I actually died a few hundred years ago but luckily for me the Man in the Moon saw me forfeit my life so my younger sister could live and deemed me worthy of a second chance at life! Aren't I amazing?!_'

'_I'm sure he would defiantly believe that_.' She thought sarcastically.

All things considered Jack was doubtful Loki ever heard of the Man in the Moon before, Manny being a human legend and all. Plus she was fairly positive no one in this dimension has ever been miraculously brought back from the dead so chances are he wouldn't believe her.

Jack paused in her internal debate when a sudden thought occurred to her. Hel told her she was supposed to steer Loki from the path of evil. Now Jack wasn't delusional enough to think she could convince him to become a good guy but perhaps she could stop him from becoming one of the badest bad guys in the Marvel dimension. Even as she thought it her next idea sounded silly . . . but _maybe_ if he had a friend he wouldn't make as many of the decisions that eventually lead to him becoming the God of Death.

And if they were going to be friends- or become as close as someone can become to Loki, casual acquaintance maybe?- Jack would need to be truthful with him. As much as it pained Jack to give her potential enemy personal information about herself she knew that in the long run it would pay off.

_Are you planning on finishing your thought anytime soon? _He asked with a slight edge to his tone that implied he was irritated with her prolonged silence.

Blinking owlishly Jack turned back to Loki with a crooked smile on her face.

"Sorry I was just thinking about what I'd tell you . . ."

_Why is that?_

"I'm pretty sure you won't believe my explanation."

_Try me._

Jack observed Loki shrewdly for a moment trying to detect just how willing he was to believe her story. When she was satisfied with what she saw Jack nodded her head in approval. "Alright, when I was seventeen I died and the Man in the Moon transformed me into an immortal Winter Spirit. It's because of him that I have powers and look the way I do."

Much to Jack's chagrin Loki's face went completely blank as he processed this giving her no indication if he believed her or not.

_What did you look like before? _He asked finally.

"Uuhh." Jack said dumbly having expected a vastly different response. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she answered "I had dark brown hair and eyes and my skin was a bit tanner." Eyeing him hopefully she added ". . . Does this mean you believe me?"

_No, I was merely curious._

"Oh, come on! Can't you see I'm telling the truth?" Jack whined upset that he didn't believe her even if she hadn't expected him too in the first place.

_I believe that you think you're telling the truth, however that does not make your explanation accurate._

"Whatever." Jack muttered. "It makes my life easier if you don't believe me anyway."

Loki only smirked.

_We'll discuss this in more depth later. For now let me be._

Jack glared at him. "Did you just dismiss me?"

She wasn't entirely surprised when there was no response.

Never one to take being ignored lightly Jack felt a deep desire to mess with him as payback. Deep down she knew she shouldn't yet the allure of mischief was bright and tantalizing despite the consequences.

'_Hmph, try to ignore this!'_ she thought with a devious smile. While Loki was distracted with drinking something from his goblet Jack leaned into his personal space and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. She giggled when she felt him stiffen and only giggled louder when she saw what her kiss left behind.

On his right cheek was an icy blue mark in the shape of her lips. Jack watched in anticipation as a thin layer of frost expanded from the mark in intricate patterns across the right side of his face.

_What in the name of Valhalla possessed you to do _that_?_ He demanded of her sharply, disgust practically _oozing_ from his words.

Jack smiled mysteriously and gave him a flirty, though mocking wink. "Hey it got your attention didn't it?"

"-Isn't that right Loki?" Thor asked suddenly catching the attention of both tricksters.

Loki looked at him coolly. "I'm afraid I missed the beginning of your presumably _fascinating_ story brother."

Thor was smiling broadly apparently unperturbed by this and was about to turn back to his conversation with his friends when he paled. "By Odin's Beard Loki!"

Loki looked at him in question obviously not seeing what had his brother so worked up.

One by one each member of the table turned to their attention to Loki. Varying looks of disgust, horror, and amusement flashed across their faces while Loki remained in the dark as to what all the fuss was about.

Unable to take it anymore Jack fell backwards off her staff laughing so hard that she began to cry. "Loki-" Thor continued with no small amount of horror. "-you didn't tell me the spirit fancies you!"

* * *

Alright, calm down guys. The kiss was meant as a mischievous gesture, not as anything romantic. O.o I'm not _that_ bad of an author thank you very much. No, romance will come later I'm afraid. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be assured the next one will have equally as much Loki (I think . . . heh)

Also this is the longest chapter yet! *Throws confetti in the air and dances around*


	10. Conspiracy Theories

Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki

Sorry guys after this post I might not update for a while because- unfortunately- my computer is still messed up and I have to send it to get fixed again. DX Hopefully my brother will let me use his computer this time!

* * *

Chapter 10

Conspiracy Theories

* * *

After breakfast Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three dragged Loki off to a separate room where they could speak in private leaving behind two vaguely amused gods.

"I do believe we have another trickster running around the palace." Frigga said watching her children and their friends flee the room hurriedly.

"As it would seem." Odin agreed. "However I am uncomfortable not knowing who this mysterious spirit is or why they are here."

"I'm sure everything will become clear soon enough." Frigga soothed.

"One can only hope." He sighed.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Sif announced sourly, eyeing Loki wearily. "This _spirit_, as you are so found of calling it, is not enamored with Loki. If anything it has just marked him with the kiss of death."

From her place in the far corner Jack snorted and then muttered to herself "What does she think I am, an invisible mobster?"

"Don't be ridiculous Sif!" Thor laughed slapping his hand on his knee in mirth. "The spirit clearly left Valhalla so she could court Loki."

"So know it's a _she_?" Fandral mused stroking his chin in thought at almost the same time Sif cut in with "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I do not _kid_ Sif. Such things are below a Prince of Asgard." Thor rumbled shooting her a stern look.

Sif went red at his look. "Don't you hear how ridiculous you sound right now?!" She exploded in frustration.

Jack let out a despairing sigh and shot a pleading look at Loki. "Can't you just tell them my name so we can end this madness?"

_And miss out on a chance to see Thor act a fool?_

Jack groaned realizing a no when she saw one.

_Besides, this is your fault_. He added rather bitterly.

"No, it's_ your_ fault for ignoring me." She returned with a cocky smirk.

Loki only sighed and went back to pretending she didn't exist. Because she was nice- and she already caused quite the commotion with her last stunt- Jack let it go this time.

"Oh, give it a rest will you!" Fandral cut in with an exasperated roll of his eyes. "Fighting with one another will solve nothing."

"Then what do you suggest we do Fandral?" Sif asked in a calmer voice.

"Well the spirit appears to enjoy Loki's company . . ." He trailed off thoughtfully.

"Meaning?"

"Perhaps the spirit is in the room-"

"-So we can ask it to speak!" Sif added looking impressed.

Jack shook her head in some strange mixture of amusement and exasperation. "Brilliant deduction-" She announced cheekily. "-however pointless. I'm afraid none of you can hear me . . . well besides you Loki."

_Unfortunately._

"You know you love me!" Jack retorted, pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

_Hardly._

"You'll come around eventually." She said smoothly. "They always do." She added with a cocky wink.

Thor cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. "Brave spirit of Valhalla give us a sign that you are among us!"

One look at his overly serious face and Jack burst out into uncontrollable laughter so hard that she fell off her staff. After thirty or so seconds of rolling on the ground laughing she miraculously managed to get up and float over towards where they sat on a bench. Unable to help herself Jack leaned over the small table in front of the bench and drew a small smiley face out of frost.

_You truly are an idiot._ Loki thought dryly looking at her picture shrewdly.

"You know it's funny!" Jack giggled floating back a few feet to admire her work.

"A . . . smiling person?" observed Volstagg in confusion, tugging at his long copper red beard thoughtfully.

"So it would seem." Agreed Hogun slowly, as if unsure what to make of the odd picture.

"_How old_ is this spirit?" Wondered Sif cynically.

_An excellent question._ Loki thought sending her a small glare, apparently annoyed by her childish antics.

"Hey!" Jack protested in offense. "I happen to be three hundred and seventeen years old!"

_You do realize in our society that makes you quite young?_

"Yes . . ." Jack admitted grudgingly.

"What is your name spirit?" Thor questioned still looking at the smiley face.

Jack's eyes widened at the question. _Finally_ she would have more believers! All she had to do was write her name out in frost and they would be able to see her . . . but did she really want that? I mean sure it would be nice to be seen by so many people but did she honestly want Thor and his friends to see her?

She remembered all the Thor comics Jamie had her read and recalled that Thor and his friends weren't the nicest of people and realized she probably wouldn't get along with them. Perhaps it would be easier if Loki was the only one who could see her for awhile . . .

_Well?_ Loki said sharply. _Now's your chance._

"Hmph." Jack pouted. "Maybe I don't want them to see me." She muttered catching his eye. He looked surprised to say the least.

_Why? I thought you didn't want to be invisible anymore._

"I don't, not to children. But to _them_, I would much rather be invisible. Once they see me I'll have to deal with their questioning looks and gory stories all day long. Besides this way we can continue to spend time together without them bothering us."

Loki smirked, his eyes shining in approval.

_I'm glad that you see those idiots for the waste of time that they are._

So instead of writing her name out for the group of warriors Jack wrote something entirely different-

_Where's the fun in telling you? No, I'm afraid you'll have to figure it out on your own . . . but when you do my invisibility will slip and you'll be able to see me . . . Until then warriors._

_-The Spirit_

Just as she finished the note Jack felt an odd tingling in the back of her head and the image of a small blond boy flittered across her vision. He had big, bright blue eyes and wore old tattered clothing. She noticed with a start that he was backed into an alley corner and was struggling to get a note pad that an older boy held above his head. Almost instinctively Jack knew this would be the first child in need of her help.

Turning to Loki distractedly she said "I'll be gone for-_er_- awhile. I'll explain when I get back." With that vague statement out in the open Jack disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Please give it back." Steve asked with deliberate calmness despite his inner turmoil.

On his way home from school a group of older boys stole his sketch pad from him and, in a panic, he chased after them. The sketch pad was a gift from his ill mother and with his father gone- having died in combat years before- and the economy as bad as it was, it would be impossible to buy a replacement. In the short time he had had it the sketch pad easily became his most prized possession. The thought of losing it was painful. With this in mind Steve chased the older boys down an alley in the hopes of retrieving it only to be shoved to the ground. There were at least six boys who were all bigger and older than him. He knew there was no way he could get it back in a fight so instead he tried to reason with them.

Ready to treat this situation like a man Steve squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest like a true soldier- just like his _father_.

"And what if we don't?" Taunted the ringleader.

Steve faltered, his stance switching back to its normal slouch. What _would_ he do? Fight them? Tell their parents? _Beg_? No, he would never do that. Not even if it meant the loss of his sketch pad.

"I-" he stuttered unsure of himself only to be cut off by the ringleader.

"That's what I thought." He sneered opening the sketch pad and leafing through its pages. The boy stopped on a page and started to laugh harshly. "What's this?" he mocked showing the picture to the other boys.

Steve stood on his tip toes trying to get a look at the picture he seemed to deem funny. "Ah, ah!" the ringleader chastised pushing him roughly back to his place.

"Man you weren't kidding, this kid really is a looser!" another boy spoke up pointing at the picture and laughing.

Finally the ringleader turned the sketch pad around with a vicious smirk. "So the pipsqueak wants to be a soldier just like daddy." He mocked revealing a picture of a taller, adult Steve in full military uniform.

At the mention of his father Steve turned a cherry red. "Don't you dare speak about my father!" he roared catching the older boys off guard.

The ringleader faltered for a moment before his cool guy façade slipped back into place. Smirk back he pretended to inspect his drawing for a moment before _accidently_ tearing one of its edges. "Oops!" he exclaimed with an exaggerated look of shame. "My bad!"

Steve's eyes widened at the sight and despite himself he could feel the burn of repressed tears. "No, please, stop!" he cried jumping up and down in an effort to retrieve his sketch pad. "Please, stop"!

The boys only laughed at his pathetic attempts, the ringleader ripping the picture further.

"Didn't you hear the kid?" A feminine voice spoke up venomously and Steve noticed in confusion that none of the other boys seemed to hear her. "Give it back!" She cried and Steve's jaw dropped when he caught sight of a girl with white hair fly past him.

"Golly!" Steve cried falling down in an amazed stupor.

Meanwhile the girl dragged her icy staff across the ground and miraculously the asphalt under the bullies feet froze over. "Give me a hand Wind!" She cried and like magic the wind responded. The boys, already having a hard time catching there footing, toppled over when a strong gust of wind threw off their balance.

The boys cried out in alarm as they tumbled around while trying and failing to get back up. Steve would have laughed at the hilarity of the situation had a _flying girl_ not been the source of the situation.

When the boys finally managed to get up they ran away and never looked back.

The girl laughed heartily at their retreating forms. Steve's mouth fell open when he saw her conjure a snowball out of thin air and throw it at their retreating backs. "And don't come back!" she shouted waving her staff at them haughtily.

"W-who are you?" Steve stuttered completely dumfounded.

The girl seemed to notice him for the first time and turned to him with a cheery smile on her face that made him feel warm all over despite the biting winter chill.

"Why I'm Jack Frost of course!" She exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jack Frost?" He echoed in confusion. It was then that he finally made the connection. Snow white hair, pale skin, no shoes, an icy staff, the ability to fly, ice powers! The description was spot on all except for one tiny detail . . . "But I thought Jack Frost was a boy?"

Jack waved him off casually. "Nah, that's just a misunderstanding."

"Oh." Steve muttered feeling quite confused.

"Here" She said suddenly and when he looked up she was holding his sketch book. She ran her fingers down the rip and before his very eyes the page mended back together.

Steve gaped at her. "How did you do that?!"

"Trade secret." She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially before handing it back to him.

Steve was running his fingers over the mended rip in awe when he noticed her proffered hand in front of his face. With a nervous smile he accepted her hand and let her pull him to his feet. "Thanks." He said neglecting to point out how inhumanly cold her hands were figuring it was something that came with being Jack Frost.

"What did those bullies want?" Jack asked scowling in the direction said boys ran off too.

Steve shrugged casually, dusting the snow from his clothes. "Those guys are just jerks. They only messed with me because I'm smaller than them."

"Hmph, well that a bad reason to pick on someone." She muttered angrily.

"No, it's alright. Really. I can handle it."

"I never said you couldn't kid, I just meant that it was wrong what they were doing to you."

Steve only shrugged and studied his shoes awkwardly. Truthfully he was ashamed that he needed someone else to fight his battles for him, no matter how much he needed the help.

"So what's your name kid?" Jack asked resting her weight against her staff.

Steve kicked his shoes against the ground bashfully, blushing again. "Steve Rogers ma'am."

Steve jumped when Jack unexpectedly lost her footing and face planted on the ground. Concerned Steve ran to her side to help her up. "Are you alright ma'ma?!"

Upon reaching her side Jack sat up and spit out a mouthful of snow but there was a bright smile on her face and she was laughing. "Steve Rogers?!" She exclaimed. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" She exclaimed shaking his hand excitedly.

Steve could only stutter nervously wondering what was so special about him.

* * *

Yes! We've officially got Steve people!

Oh and sorry for the awfulness of this chapter but I need to give my computer to my grandparents to get fixed like- right now- so I had to rush through the editing process. But hey at least I got it out right?!

Happy thoughts men (and women)!


	11. A Soldier's Promise

Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki

YESSS! Look whose back!

So school started for me on the third (boo) which means my updates may slow down. I have a free period this year so I should be able to type during that time (sneakily, I'd be mortified if the right person caught me writing fanfiction at school, aka a teacher O.o).

I've been so busy/tired lately what with the eighty degree weather while I run cross country, all the homework/tests already, leaving me soar and lethargic by the time I get home at 4-6 each day.

* * *

Chapter 11

A Soldier's Promise

* * *

"Why did you help me?" Steve asked only to turn a bright red in embarrassment seconds later. "N-not to say I'm not grateful or anything." he stuttered nervously "I was just wondering why _Jack Frost_ helped me."

Jack looked at him then with barely concealed amusement painted across her face. "It's my job- _er_- I mean besides bringing about winter and all the icy goodness that comes with it." She clarified kind of awkwardly. "When a kid needs me it's my job to be there for them."

Steve looked surprised by her answer, as he should be. Nowhere in any stories did it say anything about Jack Frost protecting children, if anything they told of her _hurting_ them.

"Why couldn't the other boys see you?" He asked after a beat of silence. A perplexed look entered his eyes as he seemed to ponder this oddity.

Jack hesitated wondering how she would explain this. After a moment she decided it would do no harm to tell him the full truth. "It's kind of complicated . . . I'm a spirit you see. I died three hundred years ago saving my little sister." Jack winced as she recalled the sad doe eyes from her memories that belonged to her little sister. No matter how long ago it happened she would always feel sad that she forgot her. "

"The Man in the Moon saw this and decided I deserved a second chance at life and made me immortal. After that I was given the ability to fly and create frost . . . of course there is a catch. In order to see in me, they have to believe in me first." She finished solemnly with an unpleasant grimace.

Steve looked saddened by her story and Jack had to admit it was kind of nice having someone care for once. "But-" Steve hesitated looking unsure of himself "-I didn't believe in you before. . ." He finished blushing once more, realizing how offensive that sounded.

Jack shot him an understanding look, more amused by his statement than upset. "Don't worry about it Steve." She soothed with a happy gleam in her ice blue eyes. It was rather hard to stay upset when she was having a conversation with a child, she realized, giddy with excitement at the persistent thought of snowball fights niggling in the back of her mind. "You can see me because you needed my help."

A startled look crossed Steve's face and Jack worriedly wondered what she did wrong. "Does that mean that I won't be able to see you anymore now that I don't need you?"

Heaving an internal sigh of relief Jack quickly went about fixing his incorrect assumption. "Of course not! As long as you continue to believe in me you'll be able to see me." She finished with a sad smile.

At her reassurance the tenseness that previously formed in Steve's body relaxed and a determined look settled in his eyes. "You don't have to worry about that ma'ma! I promise I won't forget you and a soldier _never_ breaks his word." He assured her firmly and Jack almost found herself believing him.

But she knew better than that.

When they are young children often think they'll always believe in Santa Clause or the Easter Bunny but eventually they all forget. Sometimes all it takes is a friend telling them they need to grow up. Other times a parent tells them there's no such thing as the Tooth Fairy which leads them to lose their belief in all the other Guardians. Not matter what it all ends the same way. Steve may think he'll never forget her now but the likelihood of him doing so was so slim that Jack refused to get her hopes up.

Not wanting to contradict him though Jack offered Steve a small, almost pained smile that she could only hope was reassuring. "That means a lot to me kid."

Slowly Steve's face fell until he was frowning with something akin to hurt shinning in his soft blue eyes. "You don't believe me."

Jack flinched at the question knowing she had been found out but made no move to deny it. "I'll believe it when I see it." Jack said apologetically, refusing to meet his eyes. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way kid, it's just no one's ever believed for very long. Personally I'd be happy if you proved me wrong. I just don't want to get my hopes up."

"I won't forget you." He repeated firmly, a sureness burning so strongly in his every molecule that Jack found herself almost believing him.

With a tight smile and an almost wistful look in her distant eyes Jack offered a slight nod.

The two settled into an awkward silence born of the disagreement they seemed to have stumbled upon. As they walked down the unwelcoming streets of New York Jack subconsciously froze over part of the sidewalk and created intricate patterns out of frost on store windows. Steve noticed this and ran his tiny gloved hands over the windows as they walked a look of wonder on his face. If Jack had noticed she would have found it ironic that she instilled such an emotion into him, wonder being North's thing and all, but she was too preoccupied with thoughts of the future.

She couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew that one day Steve would pilot a plane into the ocean leaving behind his eventual love Peggy Carter. Knowing this Jack could potentially stop this from occurring yet she knew deep down that she shouldn't. If Steve didn't go down with the ship he wouldn't be thawed out seventy years later and without him, she knew, the world would be doomed. Captain America played an essential role in the survival of Earth, not just in the eventual battle against Loki but in many battles after that. It hurt to know that she was separating the couple but she knew it needed to be done. In order to complete her tasks some things needed to be changed but other things needed to stay the same. Steve would resent her for it someday and he may never quite get over it yet Jack knew she was making the right decision.

That didn't make it hurt any less. She could only hope he wouldn't take too long to forgive her.

* * *

After she finished walking Steve home Jack felt the pull once again and found herself back in Asgard. The first thing she noticed was her located. Jack was in the same room she was in when she was drawn to Earth only now she was the only occupant.

"I believe you said something about an explanation?"

Or not.

Turning around with a tentative smile- because she just knew this would be an awkward conversation somehow- meeting a pair of intrigued emerald eyes.

"I did . . ."

"Well?"

Jack couldn't help but grin. She was still feeling giddy after meeting Steve. She had to admit she was never the biggest Captain America fan but talking to him first hand and reading about him in a comic book were two entirely different things. Steve was a sweet young boy with a tragic life story and she couldn't help but like him.

"It's not that complicated really." She started with a casual shrug. "It's my job to keep children safe and a child on Earth needed my help so I went to Earth." Even as she said it she knew how ridiculously vague that sounded. One did not simply travel between the Nine Realms. Under any other circumstances such a feet would require a large amount of energy, something which she didn't have. As far as she knew only the Bifrost and Odin had the power to do such a thing (unless you managed to find a passage between the Nine Realms). The fact that she was able to teleport to Earth and back with such ease was odd indeed.

Predictably Loki wasn't buying it. "One cannot simply teleport between the Realms on a whim." He stated coolly, his eyes narrowed marginally.

"I can." Jack countered struggling to keep a straight face. It was unnerving to admit something so far-fetched to Loki for whatever reason and so Jack tried to dispel the feeling by elaborating a bit. "It only works on me though. I don't take any passengers." She added knowing this to be true. Hel hadn't mentioned it but somehow it just seemed to make sense. It would be too dangerous for someone to have such a power otherwise.

"How." Loki pressed not quite stated yet.

"_Eh_-"Jack hesitated not quite knowing whether it was a good idea to tell him the truth or not only to realize it was pointless to lie to him. In the end she decided to tell him a half truth. "I was given the ability so I could help the children of the Nine Realms when they need it."

"By _who_." Loki prodded apparently tiring of her dodgy game.

Jack frowned at him sourly, irritated by digging. "It hardly matters who and for the record I don't have to tell you everything you ask me. It's really none of your business."

She could sense a venomous retort on the tip of his tongue but in the end he held back, probably trying to keep up appearances or perhaps in an attempt to charm her into answering him later on. Either way it wasn't going to work, not today at least.

* * *

Ok, so I realize this is pathetically short but my birthdays coming up (on the 11th) and school is killing me plus I felt like this chapter should end here . . . so it did. Sorry . . . I'll try to update again soon!

Maybe someone could give me a fun suggestion to get me out of my writers block? Like a prank idea. I'm thinking we should prank Fandral next chapter O.o I have no idea why I just think it would be funny XP


	12. Robin Hood

Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki

You know what they say, all great minds think alike ^.^ I say this because the majority of you- and I- had the idea to have Fandral drinking something only to have it freeze and fall in his face. Thanks for the feedback guys!

Also I finally figured out who my Hel is! Instead of being Loki's daughter Hela she's going to be Death. So-o yah. Her decription is off then but I can always give her different forms (which she does have). I figured this out while playing Deadpool (the video game) which is the funnies/most epic piece of awesomeness I have ever experienced ever. If your parents allow you to play M games I highly recommend it. Go Deadpool!

* * *

Chapter 12

Robin Hood

* * *

Fandral groaned as he made the mistake of shifting in the bed he currently occupied.

To put it lightly today had been complete and total hell. If he hadn't been in so much pain he would have assumed it was all some horrid nightmare.

His left cheek sported a red hand print that would gradually transform into a nasty bluish hue that would remain on his face for the next few days or so serving as an embarrassing reminder of the events of the day. A stab of pain shot up his side when he dared to squirm, unaccustomed to remaining idle for any prolonged period of time. Three of his ribs were bruised- the cause for the majority of his pain- which only furthered to chip away at his manly pride.

Something told him his friends would never let him live this day down, Sif most of all. Yes, this day certainly had taken an unfortunate turn for the worst.

As he recalled the reason behind this madness he found himself regretting ever approaching Loki in the first place.

. . . Never again would Fandral make the mistake of insulting the spirit.

* * *

_-Earlier that day-_

"How glorious!" Thor exclaimed loudly with a too wide smile that was starting to frighten some of the people they passed. "The spirit isn't a Frost Giant, nor is she here to haunt us but to earn my brother's favor!"

Sif looked at him in disbelief that edged on annoyance. "So the spirit kisses Loki and suddenly she's not a threat?"

Thor's smile lessened at her words and for a moment his blue eyes lost their happy sparkle. Then as fast as it left the smile was back and he was chuckling. "Of course! Clearly the spirit only came here to catch Loki's attention."

"But I thought a kiss from a spirit was deadly? Kiss of Death, remember?" Volstagg questioned, his brows drawn together in confusion.

"No, my friend." Thor laughed, slapping Volstagg on the back playfully. "That only applies to _vengeful _spirits."

"And this spirit isn't?" Sif questioned looking skeptical.

"Considering Loki hasn't died yet I'd say so." Hogun spoke up.

At that moment the group spied Loki walking towards the gardens. Hogun's keen eyes were able to catch sight of a small patch of frost by Loki before it melted into nothingness. He went to alert the others only to be cut off by Fandral.

"Please. No one in their right mind would be interested in romantic relations with Loki, not even some hideous spirit." He scoffed loudly, loud enough for Loki to hear who turned to him with a cold look.

"If you have something you would like to say why don't you be a man and say it to my face." Loki replied smoothly, expertly ignoring the dig on his love life.

Fandral opened his mouth to do just that when Thor set a placating hand on his shoulder. The oldest prince gave him a hard, disapproving look that made the fight momentarily leave Fandral. "Enough. Let us continue on our way to breakfast and leave my brother be."

Fandral gave Thor a curt nod and the group began walking once again. Loki remained still as they passed him and when Fandral glared at him he was more than a little afraid of the small smile that quirked at his lips.

The blond gulped once he'd turned the corner silently realizing that he was in trouble.

* * *

Breakfast was going smoothly with no problems and Fandral began to relax, convincing himself that Loki hadn't smiled. It was probably just his imagination playing tricks on him again. He'd be fine; no one was going to pull any tricks on him.

In fact at the moment he was enjoying the company of a rather robust woman's company accident free. "Is it true you're as good with a sword as they say?" She asked fluttering her blond eyelashes at him coyly.

"Quite true indeed." He boasted with a charming smile, leaning ever closer to her. "I'd be more than happy to give you a demonstration after breakfast."

"I'd like that." She giggled taking a drink from her ale. Fandral followed her example and was more than a little confused when nothing came out. He could have sworn that it was full not two minutes ago . . . Irritated by this he leaned his head back further and tapped the cup roughly as if that would help. Surprisingly it did, just not in the way he'd been expecting.

All at once his missing ale came rushing out in a slushy, half frozen mess that knocked his green hat off his head and ran down his chest. Flustered he spit out all the ale that managed to get in his mouth . . .

. . . All over the girl.

She shrieked. _Loudly_. The entirety of the breakfast hall went silent- something that _never _happened- and suddenly everyone's eyes were trained on him. The girl huffed wiping futilely at the ale that was dripping down her dress and ruining her perfect makeup.

_Slap! _

"You jerk!" She fumed marching away with her head held high and a swagger in her step.

"No wait!" He cried desperate to get her back so he charm her into his bed.

And so he ran after her holding his soaked hat in one hand. His shoes sloshed and a trail of liquid was left in his wake as he ran after her desperately. The eyes continued to follow him and before he knew it he could hear Thor's booming laughter from the head table. Apparently that was all the encouragement everyone else needed because suddenly everyone in the hall was laughing at him.

Cheeks flaming in embarrassment Fandral dared not turn to the head table where he knew a pair of emerald eyes would be shinning with triumph.

* * *

After changing into a pair of dry clothes Fandral accompanied his friends outside for a sparring session. They were still laughing at him when he joined them and even now they sent him the occasional smirk.

At the moment he was engaged in an intense sparing session with Sif who wore an amused smile. "Are you sure you weren't talking about yourself when you said Loki couldn't get a girl?" She taunted twirling her sword mockingly.

Fandral growled angrily. "Don't be silly Sif, you now that I could have any woman I wanted."

"Any?" She questioned challengingly with a hard edge to her voice.

Fandral gulped before quickly amending his words. "Well, almost any . . ."

Pleased with his answer Sif continued her taunts. "Not the blond apparently."

"I'll show you!" He growled tightening his grip on his sword. He was preparing himself to rush her when something cold and wet collided with his head. "Agh!" He cried in surprise. He was about to round on whoever dared throw something at him when his anger mysteriously melted out of his system leaving behind a light, happy feeling. With a dreamy smile on his face he turned to Sif, his sword lowered.

"Oh Siiiiif!" He cried happily, a drunk look on his face. Sif, for her part, looked at him like he was insane. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

Sif burned red at him compliment, flustered and more than a little confused.

"Is this some type of diversion tactic?" She questioned wearily bring her sword into an offensive position.

"What?" He asked looking genuinely confused. "No!_"_ He sighed staring into her eyes. "You're so pretty . . ." He mumbled and before anyone knew what was happening he closed the space between them and captured her lips in a sloppy kiss.

Everyone went stock still at the contact, everyone that was but Fandral (obviously).

_One. _

_Two._

_Three._

"Agh!"

Sif apparently didn't appreciate his gesture of affection and chose to kick him in the chest to show just how much it angered her. At that moment the blond woman from earlier stored up to him and kicked him in his already battered ribs. "You jerk! I came here to give you a second chance but it seems like you've already moved on!" With that said she stormed away in a huff.

Fandral lay on his back groaning weakly feeling like he just got ran over by a horse "What'd I do?" He half slurred in confusion before passing out.

* * *

And that leads us back to the start of this chapter with Fandral lying in bed in pain. "God damn spirit." He muttered lowly to himself.

In response to his words a fierce wind swept through the windows that nearly threw him off the bed. He let out a startled scream of surprise as he tried to righten himself. The temperature suddenly dropped several degrees and then the impossible happened.

It was snowing.

_In his room no less._

"I'm sorry!" Fandral cried realizing his mistake only now that it was too late.

As he tried to scramble from the room in terror he could almost swear he heard the musical sound of a young girl's laughter.

'_Never mess with the Guardian of Fun.'_

* * *

XD Yay! That was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed my Fandral torture. Ironically enough he's actually my favorite of the Warriors Three and Sif and yet I seem to pick on him the most in this story. Ha.

Sorry I haven't updated lately school's been a bitch.

I have to run a 5k (3 mile) race today at four fifteen for my school (I'm on the Cross Country Team). Of course I suck at running so I'll probably be one of the last people with a time of 30 minutes or so. *Sigh* At least there will be some freshmen who might- _MIGHT_- be slower than me. I'm a Sophomore you see. Wish me luck and next time I update I'll tell ya'll my time (if I can remember it . . . heh XP)


	13. Snowballs and Spirits

Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki

Thanks for all the support guys. I got a 29:50! (Ok so not so great but it's still my PR- personal record- XD) How nice it was to come home and find six reviews cheering me on. Thanks you guys, it really means a lot to me.

Chapter 13

Snowballs and Spirits

* * *

It was a cold December day in New York and everywhere you looked kids could be seen bundled up and looking particularly chipper despite the weather. Adults had to jump out of the way as children came rushing past them in excitement. Some adults laughed, others yelled, but ultimately the children paid them no notice. No, they were much too happy to notice such things for it was a snow day and they had the entire day to do whatever they pleased rather than sitting behind a stiff desk until three. Every child in New York was rushing about wildly ignoring their parents' pleas to return home, all that is except for a young blond boy who seemed to be intently focused upon his sketch book as he walked.

He, unlike the other children, was not particularly pleased to be out of school. He could have sketched in the back of the classroom without being noticed but now he was forced out into the cold. Out here in the open he ran the chance of running into some of his childhood tormentors. Of course he was hankering for a rematch (he hated it when other people fought his battles for him and the shame of losing) but that doesn't mean he was looking for a fight. He was much too occupied with drawing to do such a thing.

"Hey Steve, wait up!"

The blond turned around to see his best and only friend Bucky running towards him at an impressive speed. The taller boy skidded to a halt by Steve's side and immediately began to walk backwards so he was facing his shorter friend as they went. After a moment Bucky clasped his hand behind his head casually looking very pleased with himself.

Steve smiled at him briefly and continued drawing. "Hello Bucky." He greeted, his eyes never leaving his work.

"_Hmph_, that's the greeting I get? Some way to treat your best friend pal." Bucky complained looking thoroughly unimpressed. When Steve didn't say anything he huffed in annoyance. "What are you drawing that's so important anyways?" He inquired leaning forward in the hopes of catching a peak at his latest work of art.

Of course Steve wasn't about to let him see what he was drawing and he quickly yanked the drawing away, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. "Don't look . . . it's not finished yet." He defended weakly.

Keen eyes noticed the blush narrowed suspiciously. "You are and always have been a terrible liar Steve." Bucky announced scrutinizing his best friend carefully. "Why aren't you _really_ showing me?" He pressed. "Did you draw something indecent?" He asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively and flashing him a roughish grin.

Predictably Steve's blush only thickened, his eyes widening comically at the thought. "O-of course not!" He sputtered indignantly, horrified that his friend would think such things about him.

'_So predictable._' Bucky thought with a quick chuckle at his friend's expense.

"Then what _did_ you draw?" Bucky prodded immensely interested after all the secrecy.

At his question Steve's face twisted into a defeated expression, his arms loosening their hold on his sketch pad, and Bucky knew he was victorious. "Fine. I'll show you."

With that said Bucky leaned over Steve's shoulder and caught a good long look at his sketch before the shorter boy pulled it away again. "A _girl_." Bucky observed with a sly smile. "Well it's about time Steve! I must say that girl is a real beauty, if a bit odd. May I ask why she's flying?"

"_Erm_ . . ." Steve started uncertainly. "Would you believe she's Jack Frost?" He asked looking both amused and uncomfortable at the same time.

'_Because I sure know I didn't . . ._' he thought wryly recalling the first time he saw her. He was certain at first that he'd gone insane because people didn't just fly! But she was real and ever sense that day Steve's felt strangely light headed. It was just so thrilling! Jack Frost, real! Who would have guessed it? '_Besides_' He thought to himself secretly, hope pooling in his heart. '_If Jack Frost is real then I can make a good soldier someday no matter what the others say!_'

Bucky shot him an odd look. "I dunno." He said at last. "May I ask why you're drawing Jack Frost in the wrong gender?"

Steve actually smiled at that, a small secretive smile that instantly caught Bucky's interest.

"Because Jack Frost is a girl."

"Uh, I hate to break this to you Steve but there's no such thing as Jack Frost." Bucky said, silently wondering when his friend started to believe in fairy tales.

"But she is." Steve insisted that same mysterious smile tugging at his lips. "She saved me from Thompson and his friends."

Bucky stopped dead in his tracks at the mention of Thompson. "Wait, you mean you were there for that freaky business with the wind the other day?" When Steve nodded Bucky rubbed his temples to alleviate the headache that was forming. He'd heard the stories, everyone in the second grade had. No one could explain the odd phenomenon that occurred in the alley that day, no one it seemed but Steve. Despite himself Bucky couldn't help but wonder if Steve was telling the truth. He was his best friend after all and he knew better than anyone that Steve wasn't one to make up stories.

He _needed _to know if he was telling the truth.

Before he could think anymore he heard an excited shout of "Jack!" and turned to find a pale girl with what looked like a shepherd's stick held in her hands. His jaw dropped.

"Whoa!"

The girl turned to him and he nearly melted when he saw the smile that lit up her face. "Bucky." She greeted with a brilliant smile and both boys were too enchanted by her presence to wonder how she knew his name . . .

* * *

Jack was still laughing over her tricks on Fandral when she felt herself being summoned again. Yet again she found herself in New York standing in front of Steve Rogers. She smiled brightly at him, thrilled to see her second first believer again.

"Jack!" Steve exclaimed perking up at the sight of her. She absently noted that he discreetly closed his sketch pad and hid it behind his back with a tiny smile as he did so.

A few seconds passed in which the two simply stared at each other, eyes dancing in delight. When she finally noticed the child next to Steve she hadn't expected him to be able to see her nor had she expected him to look so familiar. Almost instantly she knew who he was. "Bucky." She greeted silently patting herself on the back for being able to recognize him (though she'd admit she was only able to put the dots together because Bucky was standing next to Steve).

"You're back!" Steve exclaimed looking very pleased.

"_Mhh-hmm._" she hummed in agreement leaning her head lazily against her staff, blue eyes aglow.

Steve was about to say something else when he frowned looking at something over Jack's shoulder. Jack turned to see the boys from a few days ago. "Well, well, well, what do we have here boys?" The boy questioned sneering at her believers.

Jack narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her staff. No one messed with her kids. _No one_.

There were two ways she could retaliate. She could 1. Scare them like last time or she could 2. Use her ace in the hole in order to go about things a little less cruelly. They were still kids after all.

Jack reluctantly chose option two foreseeing several repercussions that could come with scaring them away a second time such as calling Steve cursed or something equally ridiculous like that.

Instead of responding to the question Steve and Bucky turned to look at Jack, Bucky in a daze like manner, as she made seven snowballs out of thin air and sprinkled them with her magical ice (they give you the warm and fuzzies) the same kind which she used on Fandral earlier that day. Though she would admit she used a bit more than necessary on Fandral the results had been too hilarious to complain.

Once Jack finished fuzz-a-fy-ing the snowballs she proceeded to pelt the bullies with them. The bullies made various _oomph_ing noises as she hit them.

One of the boys she hit in the face, another she got in the shoulder, and one-here Jack chuckled- she knocked to the ground. From there she could only watch with a wistful smile as their glares turned mischievous and they made snowballs of their own. "You two are going to pay for that!" The leader yelled at her believers with a playful smile.

Jack dutifully ignored the pain in her chest that bloomed when the bullies looked through her.

Bucky and Steve exchanged wide eyed looks of disbelief at the out of character display before sly smiles spread across their faces. "Retreat and regroup!" Steve ordered quickly running away with Bucky while the bullies chased after them with snowballs and battle cries.

To even the odds Jack 'accidently' tripped three of the bullies by freezing the group under their feet. "Whoops." She giggled looking down at the groaning pile of boy with a smirk.

Meanwhile Steve and Bucky jumped over the wall to the park and ran behind a tree where they made ten or so snowballs sloppily. The bullies stopped on the other side of the tree scratching their heads in confusion. "Where'd they go?" one of the boys asked looking left and right in the hopes of catching a glimpse of one of the two boys.

"How would I know if you don't?" asked another in irritation.

Exchanging one last amused look Steve and Bucky jumped out from behind the tree and began to pelt the others with snowballs. The other boys quickly began to retaliate and before anyone knew what was happening a swarm of nearby children joined in the fight until it was a massive battle.

A nearby journalist for the New York Times turned to the scene in bemusement and snapped a quick picture. "This is good stuff." He muttered to himself conspiratorially . . .

Somewhere along the way two teams seemed to form- the taller boys vs. the shorter boys with Steve leading the shorter team. All his previous awkwardness seemed to melt away as he gently yet firmly guided his team to victory.

Jack couldn't help but smile and although happy it held a hint of sadness to it too. "You were born for this Steve whether you realize it or not." She whispered to herself thinking sadly of a certain blond woman that would experience a great deal of pain because of his path. It only hurt more knowing she had the power to change it.

"I'm too young for this sort of thing." Jack muttered to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose in tired frustration.

* * *

XD Yay a new chapter! Ok who out there is stoked for the premiere of Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D tonight like I am?!

Gahhh! I'm so happy! I've been in denial all this time saying that Coulson is alive and now I find out he is for real! *Snifles* I'm so happy right now you guys I just- *Sobs* I love you Coulson!

Melodramatic? Yes. Appropriate? Hell yah. Coulson rules.


	14. Student Teacher

Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki

Awkward story time readers! So two weeks ago I was talking to my friend who just so happens to be a boy. When I saw him I yelled his last name to get his attention because we have this running joke in my History class where the teacher will randomly turn to him and yell his last name. So as we were walking I was all like "Man, I never realized before how much fun it is to yell your name!"

. . . _One second_ . . . _Two seconds_ . . . _Three seconds_ . . .

(Me) "Ha, ha! Ignore the innuendo . . ." (Commence awkward chuckling on my part)

He looks at me with raised eyebrows and says "Oh god Sydney . . ." Of course another awkward turtle is standing next to us at the time and wisely keeps his eyes down and says nothing.

Yup. And that's the tail of me and my awkward friend having our awkward moment XD

* * *

Chapter 14

Student Teacher

* * *

It was a quiet day in Asgard and Jack was feeling exceptionally bored. No one seemed to be around and those that were proved to be uninteresting. After all confusing guards and random citizens could only amuse Jack for so long before it lost her attention. To sate her boredom she did something rather unexpected of her and went to the library. Despite being illiterate while she was alive Jack eventually picked up the basics of reading by sneaking in on school lessons and watching young mothers patiently teach their children. She wouldn't call herself a good reader with her limited abilities but she could still understand most things she read well enough.

Immensely interested in what she would find but having no idea where to begin Jack picked out a random book and began the painstaking process of trying to decipher it. The book, to her immense pleasure, was written in English the langue which she was most fluent in. However unfortunately for her the level of reading was far beyond what she knew and after thirty minutes or so of staring at the letters in an agonizing level of concentration Jack put the book away and grabbed a new one.

She repeated this process several times in the next few hours until her eyes were starting to hurt from squinting at the letters for so long. With a weary sigh Jack turned the page of the fairy tale she was reading. Half way through the page she came upon a particularly difficult word. Concentrating she put her finger beneath the tricky word and leaned in closer towards the page as if a better view would somehow make it easier to comprehend. "Coarse?" she wondered aloud unsure if she was reading the word right or not. "As in rough . . . ? No, that doesn't make any sense." She muttered to herself despairingly.

"_Coerce_."

The voice, though casual and nonthreatening, made Jack jump causing her to drop the book in the process. Turning around, eyes wide and lips drawn in a frown, Jack caught sight of a bemused Loki standing just behind her with an eyebrow raised mockingly. Scowling at his demeanor Jack violently snatched up the fallen book and turned back to the page she was on. "_Geeze_, way to give me a heart attack!" She exclaimed settling back into her spot. "We really need to get you a bell." She muttered lowly to herself and though she was sure Loki heard he made no comment more than likely not understanding her reference.

"No need to be defensive, I was only trying to help."

Jack hunched over her book at his words so he couldn't see the text and glared down at the page. Her cheeks were stained with a light blush and though she didn't show it, on the inside she was dying of embarrassment. Of course Loki, the brilliant mind that he is, would catch her struggling to read. It was unfortunate but at the time of her death she hadn't received a very good education. What little she knew she learned by watching people for brief periods of time. She could hardly do anything involving math and anything scientific went completely over her head. The only thing she wasn't completely inept in was history and that was only because she lived it.

The silence seemed to be deafening after his calm comment and Jack fidgeted uneasily on the scarlet cushion she occupied. Determined to ignore his presence she attempted to continue her reading but no matter how much she tired she kept repeating the same line over and over again. She could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of her neck and she shifted her shoulders in an attempt to dispel the feeling. It worked for a moment before the annoying tingling sensation returned full force. Unable to take it any longer she turned her head minimally so she could catch a peek at him through her long snowy hair.

Loki was staring at her with a thoughtful expression, his lips pulling down in the corners and his eyes slightly narrowed. Like lightening his emerald eyes snapped to hers and she immediately turned back to her book with a small jump. She panted and she could feel her heart beating faster in her chest because the moment she caught his eyes she knew that he saw right through her.

She would admit she was being foolish and that there was no reason to continue this charade when he so obviously knew the truth. It was her pride that compelled her to hold her tongue. Somehow admitting that she could hardly read a children's book was humiliating in a way she's never had the displeasure of experiencing before. The situation was made no better knowing that it was Loki who found her out. The only other person who could make her feel more ashamed was Bunnymund and-_well_- he wasn't exactly here now was he?

Seemingly catching on to her mindset Loki took the initiative and sat beside her. Jack's breath caught in her throat when she felt his leg rub up against her own. Unsure and weary Jack attempted to scoot away from him, clutching the book to her chest so he couldn't read the pages. She stopped when his hand caught her knee and he pulled her back to his side. Freezing at the touch she didn't fight back when he removed the book from her arms and set it between them so half of it rested on her thigh while the other half rested on his own. Loki looked up at her then with a mischievous gleam in his eyes that told her he was enjoying making her uncomfortable.

Jack bit her lip in a desperate attempt to stop herself from asking the persistent question which was echoing in her mind that she badly wanted to ask. When she couldn't take it any longer she finally blurted "What are you doing?" Her eyes were wide and confused despite the fact she had a pretty good idea what was going on. She just couldn't see her assumption being correct. Somehow the idea of Loki teaching her to read was unfathomable to her.

When he looked at her his face was void of any emotion and somehow that made Jack feel better. "You looked like you were having a hard time with your book." He said searching her face for any reaction and when she frowned self-consciously he continued with a small smirk. "I couldn't help but notice your struggles from across the room and since I didn't have anything better to do I decided I'd help."

Jack's nose scrunched up at his explanation and she was about to tell him she would be fine when a sudden thought occurred to her. "How long were you standing behind me?"

Loki only grinned at her.

Jack's face scrunched up at his nonverbal answer and she rubbed her right arm to dispel the Goosebumps that formed.

Creepy.

_Really_ creepy.

Suddenly her bell idea was sounding more appealing than ever.

While she was recovering from her discomfort Loki placed his finger under the word she'd been trying-and failing- to pronounce and began reading the book aloud. All the while she studied the words spelling with rapt attention, memorizing the correct pronunciations. When they finished the book Loki silently conjured a new one into his hands. This one was longer, a novel length, and much more dreary than the fairy tale was. It also contained much more complex words which Jack struggled in vain to decipher.

After an hour so of this Jack felt a head ache coming on. Feeling a tiredness that she hasn't experienced in a long time Jack let her eyes flutter shut as she listened to Loki's well-spoken voice. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was a warm body next to hers and the story of an unexpected hero rising to the challenge and saving everyone.

* * *

When Loki first noticed the imp entering the library he hadn't paid her much attention. It wasn't until he heard her frustrated mutters that he crept behind her and observed her curiously. When he realized she was struggling with the text he felt an odd desire to help her. He wasn't sure why he felt such a thing nor could he explain why he chose to sit by her side and patiently read the book with her. He supposed he found it pitiful for anyone to be unable to read a child's book, being as well educated as he was.

The moment he finished reading the fairy tale he conjured the book he was reading previously and began reading it aloud to her. This way he was killing two birds with one stone he reasoned.

He was comfortable throughout this time, even a bit pleased if he was being honest. It was nice to have someone's attention so wholly focused on him for once after being ignored for so long. Strangely he couldn't help but feel pleased that he was the one teaching her. It made his pride swell knowing that he was able to teach someone else. Of course had it been anyone else he would have been annoyed at the prospect but somehow it was different with Jack.

'_It's because she actually listens'_ he realized. Had he been teaching anyone else in Asgard he highly doubted they would treat him with such respect. None of them would be interested enough in the pursuit of knowledge to seek out his help anyway, not that he would accept should they ask.

These feelings all fled when he felt her head resting upon his shoulder. He immediately tensed, unaccustomed to such contact. It wasn't unpleasant per say but it made him feel uncomfortable, like he was out of his element.

Loki found himself at a cross roads of sorts. He could either take the easy route and move her or he could remain still and allow her to slumber. His instincts were screaming at him to choose the first path but his conscience reasoned with him that she didn't sleep often and that he should allow her this time of peace.

Ultimately it was his conscience that won and Loki reluctantly found himself the oversized pillow for the young imp.

* * *

Poll time peeps! I had a fem!Tony request (so that I can pair her up) and as I like this idea I would like you to take the poll to give me your opinion on the matter. Do you want Tony to be a girl? Yes? No? If so who should she be paired with- Steve, Bruce, or Peter? If you feel strongly that you don't want Tony to be a girl and I'll count your vote as two.

I'm feeling kind of iffy personally. It might be cool but then I think it might be better to have Tony a male in this particular story. Let me know. If you don't then I can make a one-shot of this story where Tony is a girl paired with the person you choose her to be with. Then everyone can be happy ^.^


	15. The Wind

Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki

Ok stop freaking out now people! There won't be any Fem!Tony in this story, I'll just make a separate series of one-shots of this story with a Fem!Tony Bruce pairing.

*Gulp* I was actually starting to get nervous there for a minute with all of your _"Hell NOOOOOO!"_ 's. So calm down and please don't stop reading just because of a casual suggestion DX

Blah. Now that, that mess is taken care of ON TO THE AMAZING STORY WITH NO FEM!TONY WHATSOEVER!

*Few* Glad I've got that out of my system.

So here's what I'm thinking for pairings- TonyxPepper, BrucexDarcyxSteve (this one is undecided right now), ThorxJane, ClintxNatasha, and PeterxGwen Stacy. Maybe we can even pair Coulson with Miss Marvel or someone from the new series Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D show. What do you guys think?

* * *

Chapter 15

The Wind

* * *

It was mid-day in Asgard and the sun was scorching hot.

Jack lay sprawled beneath a tree that offered no shade hating every second of it. Cold sweat dripped down her forehead, something that never happened to her before in all her years as a Winter Spirit. Warm was a foreign feeling to her and one that she now despised. She felt like she was melting.

"I don't want to die like this Wind!" She cried dramatically fully aware that it would take a lot more than a little heat to kill her off. "I always thought I'd go out saving a kid or by one of Bunny's boomerangs but not like this! Not like this . . ." She moaned. Not seconds later a strong gust of wind broke a small branch off the tree which smacked her on the face.

"_OW_!"

The wind seemed to laugh at her pain, only furthering her displeasure. "Who's side are you on anyway Wind?" She demanded before pouting cutely.

Seemingly snapping out of his amusement at her question the Wind settled down until it was lightly caressing her, enveloping her in a blissful chill. Jack smiled a bright warm smile the look in her eyes abruptly becoming one of seriousness. "I love you too . . ."

Throughout the years the Wind has been her one constant always staying by her side and treating her kindly. Since the moment she first woke up he was there to guide her through her confusing existence patiently. Despite not having a body the Wind was a part of her family and has been for all three hundred years of her second life. He was like an older brother of sorts always trying to keep her safe and chastising her when she did something dangerous. Yet he also encouraged her mischief with subtle nudges and brief laughter.

As a Winter Spirit and companion of the Wind she was the only one capable of translating his complex language into something that made sense. The thought never failed to bring about a pang of sorrow to her heart because before her the Wind had no one besides Mother Nature and the occasional spirit to keep him company. Even with these few spirits able to interpret the Wind's language he was often ignored. Mother Nature and the other elemental spirits, after all, were quite busy and rarely had the time to give him the detention he deserved.

It touched Jack that he followed her to this new dimension especially with the possibility that they might never return. The act spoke volumes for how much he truly cared for her and Jack couldn't help but feel bad. What if she died here? Then he would be left all alone for the rest of eternity . . .

Jack heaved a tired sigh as she tried and failed to create frost with her staff. The moment she attempted to do so the intricate designs melted into tiny puddles of water. "It's too hot here Wind." She moaned again.

The wind picked up in silent agreement.

Turning lazily to the side Jack was surprised to see Loki standing a few feet away by a patch of flowers looking at her like she went mad. She blinked owlishly for a moments as she realized he'd snuck up on her yet again before a smile curled her lips. "Hello Loki, what are you doing outside on this horribly hot day?"

Both of Loki's eyebrows rose to his hairline at the question and the look he was sending her only increased in its intensity. "You were talking to the wind." He said slowly as if he were trying to convince himself that his ears weren't deceiving him.

"_Uh huh_." She confirmed casually. Then, realizing that talking to the wind as if it were alive would seem quite odd to someone who didn't realize it was in fact sentient, Jack's smile turned sheepish. "I mean . . . I'm not insane or anything- so stop looking at me like that!" She demanded.

Loki's lips twitched, a sign that he was annoyed. "I never said you were." He said but she could still see the look in his eyes even if it had become a bit more curious than it was previously.

"I'm _not_." She reiterated firmly a steely edge to her tone that Loki hadn't been expecting. The Wind picked up then soothing her. Calmed Jack continued. "When I became a Winter Spirit the Wind was assigned as my partner. He guided me through life and kept me company when I needed it most. And after so many years with no one else I've come to understand his language."

Loki remained silent as he processed this. The frown on his face told her he wasn't convinced as did the slight narrowing of his eyes.

Jack lazily pushed herself into a seated position with an exasperated roll of her eyes. "Is it really that hard to believe the Wind is alive?" She asked silently thinking about all the insane things that were real when logic dictated they shouldn't be. Like her for example.

Loki's gaze was blank and unwavering when she caught his eye. "Yes, it is actually. Quite hard in fact."

A sly grin spread across her face at his sureness. "Oh _really_." She drawled tilting her head up towards the sky. Her eyes were forced to turn squinted from the overpowering brightens of the sun but she didn't look away, it would ruin the effect. "Did you hear that Wind?" A soft gust of wind rustled the leaves in response to which she only grinned wider.

Loki still looked unconvinced. "That was completely coincidental." He said eyeing her with a growing weariness.

"Hn." She muttered quietly. "Care to show our dear friend Loki just how coincidental that was Wind?"

In response a small breeze carried a flower petal towards Jack and ever so gently the petal landed on her nose. Cheery blue eyes crossed to better take in the sight of a creamy orange flower petal balancing precariously from her nose. Jack blew on the petal suddenly sending it floating into the air and the Wind carried it away is lazy circles. "I believe that was a yes." She said bringing Loki's attention away from the petal and back to her.

"It's going to take more than a flower petal floating in the breeze to convince me." He informed her coolly.

"Is that so?" Jack asked coyly. She widened her eyes into an innocent expression and smiled a too wide smile that could only mean trouble. "Well, you heard the man-god Wind!"

For a moment nothing happened and Loki shot her a winning look. Jack only smiled that knowing, troublesome smile.

And then-_ha ha_- the Wind picked up to what people commonly call hurricane winds. It spun around the odd pair pulling at clothing and hair and nearly making Loki tumble over in its intensity. Jack's smile never wavered as her hair was thrown about her like a white halo and her clothes were tugged at almost playfully. She just sat there gripping her staff and sitting in that same casual position she was in before happy that the Wind was dispelling the relentless heat if only for a moment.

The Wind was less kind to Loki who, until now, hadn't believed Jack's assertions that he was in fact sentient. His normally slicked back hair was thrown across his face in a hilarious show. He struggled to stand upright while the Wind curled around him, pushing him this way and that. Finally he was unable to hold his own any longer and stumbled backwards to the ground.

At that moment the harsh gusts of wind resided leaving two wind-blown young adults to stare at one another, one in angry shock the other in apparent bemusement. Jack giggled at the look on his face, a mixture of prideful indignation and wonder. It must have been quite the shock, Jack realized, to find out the Wind was alive.

Loki looked up at her then an angry scowl working its way onto his features when a loud haughty laugh caught their attention. "What's this? The mighty Loki in such an undignified position . . . Ragnarök must have come early!"

Both Jack and Loki bristled at the condescending tone. "Do stop teasing my brother Fandral lest the spirit take her revenge on you once more." Thor admonished sending his friend a nervous look.

Wasting no time Loki got to his feet never bothering to fix his hair or clothes. No, he was far too busy sneering at Fandral for that.

"That would be most wise, I think." Added Hogun eyeing Loki wearily.

"Please." Sif scoffed. "If this spirit was a true warrior of Valhalla then she wouldn't be hiding from us like a coward."

When Fandral seemed to agree Jack growled lowly. It wasn't her fault they couldn't see her! _Well_ . . . technically it was but she stood by that decision. They were much too egotistical for her tastes with the one exception of Hogun who seemed to view his friends with silent disdain at times such as these.

The smart members of the party, meaning Hogun, stiffened knowing that no good would come from openly taunting the spirit. Meanwhile Fandral and Sif continued to glare at Loki while Volstagg belly laughed ignorantly and Thor continued to look nervous. "Wind" Jack said, lowly glaring holes at Sif. "Show them whose boss."

With that said the hurricane winds returned, twice as strong, and tore at the Warriors Three, Sif, and Thor menacingly.

The five warriors had a brief moment where horrified '_oh shit'_ looks crossed their faces before they were thrown backwards with such force that they actually tumbled a few feet. The moment they stopped tumbling they shot to their feet and ran, the Wind making this an increasingly difficult task as it licked at their heels.

Jack was standing when this happened, her staff held firmly in her hands and a triumphant fire burning in her blue eyes.

". . . "

"Did you mean that?" Loki asked suddenly, breaking her from her reverence.

"_Eh_?"

Jack turned to Loki questioningly not understanding what he meant. He was looking at her with an oddly intense look in his emerald eyes and his lips were pulled into a thin line. Oddly he didn't seem angry or amused by any of the recent happenings, just serious.

"What you said before" He reiterated, a softness to his voice that it usually lacked. "about us being friends."

A faint memory of her saying such a thing came back to her then.

'_Care to show our dear friend Loki just how coincidental that was Wind?_'

Jack blinked. "Of course I did. Don't you see me as a friend?" she asked nervously, worried that she'd been too presumptuous before and that he'd pull away now. She wrung her hands as she watched him silently. Instead of saying something he turned around and walked away confirming her fear and leaving her to her muddled thoughts.

* * *

So . . . yay for quick updates right! XD ahh I just couldn't help it after all the amazing reviews I got before. I got like 39 or so when I usually only get twelve . . . Holy shiz niz that was crazy! I mean we're only nine reviews to two hundred! So what say you loyal readers, what to help me hit that fabled two hundred mark?

Thanks all- oh but one more thing before you go:

-Knock knock!

-Whose there?

-You know.

-You know who?

-Avada Kedavra!

(You dead . . .)

Yes, I have been reading too much Harry Potter fanfiction lately for my own good . . . Hee hee . . .


	16. Warmth

Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki

Ok so I've been Googleing certain cannon happenings in the Marvel comics lately and I've decided that this story will have some things be slightly AU like how Asgard is supposed to be destroyed. In this story Thanos will be the main villain and the one trying to destroy Asgard not Seth and the dark ones or whoever the hell was supposed to do it. The rest should be Cannonish though but you know how the comics are, they can be imprecise at times and much too confusing. This story is an entity all on its own. I hope you understand this.

* * *

Chapter 16

Warmth

* * *

If there was one thing Jack missed the most about being alive, save her family of course, it was that long forgotten feeling of warmth. She remembered it vaguely like a long lost friend that she couldn't remember the name of. The sensation was something she connected to her humanity, that two faced part of herself that she longed for and yet was happy to have lost. Memories of chilly nights spent before a warm fire with her father flashed before her mind's eye and she couldn't help but smile. But with the smile came a dull ache that thudded in her cold chest.

Before Jack regained her memories she was sad but not nearly as much as she was currently. Now she knew that she was missing something whereas before she was merely longing for something she didn't understand. The pain of losing something was far greater than yearning that seemingly unattainable.

When she was alive she had a little sister and someone to affectionately call mom and dad, heck Jack even had friends. Life was good and it was undeniably happy, happier than all of the years she spent as a spirit combined.

But now she had a new life, a great life of adventure and intrigue where she was the heroine and the world was hers to explore. Had she not fallen through the ice that day she never would have experienced the things she did. True it would have saved her from a great deal of pain and confusion but it was worth it in the end. Jack was happy with her life and cherished her new friends. It cut her up inside to be separated from them so soon after truly befriending them but she knew this too was an important step in the journey that was her life.

Yet at the end of the day Jack couldn't help but miss that warmth and all the things it brought.

* * *

Friend.

It was a familiar word, one that he heard his brother use with that gang of happy idiots he associated with. They used it often when talking with one another and Loki could guarantee that the word was directed towards Thor at least once a day.

Yet not once can he recall that six letter word being directed towards him with anything other than mockery.

'_Care to show our dear friend Loki just how coincidental that was Wind?_'

The ease at which those words slipped off her tongue truly perplexed him.

The way she said it so casually suggests that she's seen them as friends for some time now. Of course Loki has had acquaintances before, some being more tolerable than others, but never has he thought of them as anything more than that.

Ultimately Loki wasn't sure what to think.

_Was_ she his friend?

Loki couldn't say.

She annoyed him, that much was obvious. She always seemed to be causing trouble and though he found her to be amusing at times as a fellow troublemaker himself he hated how she made him look the fool. He would admit, however, that her blatant dislike of Fandral and Sif pleased him. The tricks she pulled on them while not entirely clever were quite entertaining to observe. He would admit to finding her better company than most of those he knew, but was that enough to consider someone a friend?

Unable to answer the question himself Loki found himself leafing through books to acquire the answers he sought.

Friend:

-_A person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard. _

_-A person who is on good terms with another; a person who is not hostile._

Loki reread the second definition with a thoughtful expression. Jack, he admitted, was in relatively good terms with him and neither of them ever treated the other with hostility. Jack, obviously, was attached to him as he was the only intelligent being is Asgard besides the Wind who could see and speak to her. She's also made it quite clear that she enjoys his company as she is constantly seeking him out.

So, logically, they were friends.

* * *

When Jack found Loki he was sitting in the library reading. She approached him warily, afraid he would he would stare at her with blank eyes and tell her they weren't anything close to friends. She knew that all she did was irritate him. That combined with his general dislike of others made it even less likely that his greeting would be anything less than cordial.

"Hey . . ." Jack said awkwardly breaking the thick silence while rubbing the back of her head with a nervous grin on her face.

Loki looked up from his book with an unreadable look in his dark emerald eyes. He neither smiled nor frowned as he gradually closed his book to give her his full attention.

Uncomfortable by this Jack averted her eyes to the side silently cursing herself. She never should have called him friend. Jack was just enjoying his company so much, not to mention she only made her first friend a few months previous. Ultimately the Winter Spirit wasn't very used to social interactions and she was even more clueless when it came to making friends.

'_I guess I just assumed that because he didn't hate me we were friends'_ Jack thought glumly thinking of all the spirits she met who held a deep loathing of her. Truthfully- and here she cringed- the moment the Guardians showed her a semblance of kindness she started to subconsciously think of them as friends hence the pain she felt when they rejected her after Bunnymund's eggs were destroyed.

"Look, I'm sorry for calling you my friend earlier. It was a mistake." She said hurriedly missing the way his eyes flashed in hurt. "I know we haven't known each other for that long now and you're like this amazingly smart prince and I'm just some stupid kid . . . I just, I'm kinda new to this whole friend thing and I guess I got kind of carried away." Jack grimaced as she mentally replayed her speech over in her head realizing how pathetic she sounded. Nevertheless Jack stood by what she said knowing that it was all the truth.

"You don't have to apologize." Loki said slowly staring at her with those fathomless eyes of his. His face twitched in a strange sort of grimace as he continued. "After much deliberation I've decided I consider you a friend . . . of sorts."

Jack's awkwardness melted away at his words and was replaced by a bright warm feeling that she's missed for a long time. A wide smile stretched across her face and before either could process what was happening she caught him in a strong hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed, immensely pleased that he was giving her this opportunity. "You won't regret this, I promise!"

Loki shifted under her arms, an uncomfortable expression on his face. "It's a bit late for that." He said pointedly trying very hard- and failing- to keep his composure in the face of this new obstacle.

Suddenly realizing their position Jack floated back with a sheepish smile. "Sorry . . . It's my subconscious desire to touch people showing its face again." A few seconds after she said this a thick blush spread across her face when she realized just how that sounded. "Not that I want to touch you or anything- because that would be weird!" Jack announced chuckling nervously.

Loki, who found the entire ordeal to be more than a touch amusing, snorted.

Feeling like her cheeks were on fire- which was extremely uncomfortable for a Winter Spirit- Jack let her hair fall over her face and buried her head in her hands. "Again, sorry. I'm not that good with social interactions after being invisible for so long. Most conversations I had were with spirits who wanted to pick a fight with me so anything outside of witty banter is still new to me."

"So I've noticed." Loki said looking at her pointedly as he straightened out his shirt.

"Hey!" Jack protested brushing her hair out of her face. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Loki only snorted again before going back to his reading. Jack huffed, and decided to read since she was here. Distractedly she picked up a book from one of the shelves and started reading.

Jack casually turned though a few pages before abruptly froze. She eyed the page with baited breath feeling the importance of the words jump out at her.

_Savior, pure of heart with knowledge unparalleled,_

_Will come forth on stumbling legs with shaky understandings,_

_Knowing yet unseeing the dangers which lie ahead._

_Good intensions lead to woe,_

_For our savior can't save us all._

_But I pray thee reader love savior instead of hate,_

_For not everyone can have their happy endings._

_Sacrifices must be made by us,_

_But savior most of all._

_So keep your faith, protect and love our savior,_

_For protection and love savior shall need._

_Without it savior shall leave us through Death,_

_And woe to us, all shall be lost._

_Now head my words and know there truth,_

_For the savior we doth need,_

_Savior, pure of heart with knowledge unparalleled._

Jack swallowed thickly as she reread the paragraph twice more.

Could it be . . .?

No.

The idea was simply preposterous. There's no way anyone could make a prophecy about her when she's not even from this dimension. It's merely coincidence.

'_There is no such thing as coincidence.' _The Moon's wispy voice whispers in her ear.

"Manny . . ." She gasps softly but receives no response.

Jack shudders, not from the cold as she can't feel such things, but from the voice in the back of her head that solemnly agreed with Manny.

This prophecy was about her.

Of course Jack knew she was supposed to save the Nine Realms but somehow this made it more real. The thought was overwhelming.

Unable to stand the sudden pressure in her chest Jack drops the book in her hands and flies out the nearest window oblivious to the curious emerald eyes trailing after her.

Alone in the skies Jack was finally able to breath. She let her striking blue eyes rake over the palace of gold that burned her eyes with its magnificent shine and the smaller homes that lie not too far off.

Someday it would all be gone- the houses, the people, the animals, the forests- all destroyed by Thanos, The Mad Titan.

At least that's what was supposed to happen.

But she was here now.

"And I'm not about to let that happen."

* * *

Yay! I got that finished. Now to answer a few questions.

Someone asked why Steve and Bucky see Jack as beautiful while Loki describes her as cute. This is because Bucky and Steve are children who see Jack as an older, angel like figure with a kind of beauty they've never seen before. Loki on the other hand is a great deal older than Jack in body and mind and sees her more of a child. Therefore he doesn't think of her as a woman or beautiful but childlike and cute. Obviously this will change eventually when Jack matures as this is a LokiXFem!Jack story but for now the word he uses will be cute.

A few of you also asked about what happened with the pillow thing. Well the answer is simple, Loki left before she woke up. I know I left this part out (partially because I forgot to add it . . . heh) but also because it's one of those things that I felt was better left not said and kind of mysterious. Sorry if that confused any of you.

As for the progress of this story I just beg that you stay patient. A lot needs to happen before we begin to make any major time skips. For example we need to see the progress Jack's relationships with both Loki and Steve as well as have a few things happen in which Jack grows. Eventually we'll move forward but I ask you, isn't it a good thing that we're focusing on Jack, Steve, and Loki interactions at the moment?

On a final note did you guys like this chapter or was it weird? What about Loki's POV or the prophecy (those are the parts I worry about the most . . .)?


	17. Jack Frost- Savior of Earth 367

Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki

So I searched Earth 367 and I'm pretty sure it's not a Marvel Dimension (as of now) but if it is . . . well shit.

Oh my glob you guys! I finally got my phone cover for my new Iphone! It has a picture of Loki smiling evilly and pointing at me (picture Uncle Sam) with the words '_I want YOU to join my army_' written under him. Cue fangirl squeal!

One last thing- today was a distance day for Cross Country and mid-way through the run it started pouring rain on us! Heh. It was actually really fun. It took away from the misery of running and made it more of a game. XP Plus I didn't have to stretch or do strides when I got back so . . . bonus! :3

* * *

Chapter 17

Jack Frost- Savior of Earth 367

* * *

For three months now Jack Frost, the newest and youngest Guardian, has been missing. As old as they were three months was nothing to the Guardians who each had more than a few centuries under their respective belts. Thusly they often went long periods of time without running into other spirits they knew. Maybe if Jack was just another spirit the Guardian's wouldn't have cared so much but Jack was far more than that to them.

The Winter Spirit was one of them now and more than that she was a member of their ragtag family. Her sudden absence stung in a way that none of them expected it to.

Ironically it was Bunnymund who was hit the hardest. At first he was all smirks with claims that he could finally find some peace without Frostbite around but that quickly changed when it became apparent she wasn't coming back. It was only now, with Jack seemingly missing, that Bunnymund finally realized just how much he enjoyed the Winter Spirit's company.

While everyone was immensely worried no one missed her more than Jamie. Even though the pair only knew each other for a few short months they still managed to form a quick and strong bond. Almost every day before and after school Jack and Jamie could be seen- by those that could see Jack- partaking in a snowball fight or some other kind of mischief. Sometimes Jack even pulled some ridiculous prank during class, much to the children's delight.

Jamie stopped in front of the comic book store with a small sigh. Jack used to come here with him all the time before she went missing.

It didn't take much for him to get the spirit addicted to comics and after that their relationship only seemed to grow. No one else in his grade liked comics so it was exciting for Jamie to finally know someone who shared his interest.

The inside of the store was warm and smelled like fresh comics. Jamie inhaled deeply when no one was looking feeling something akin to bliss. The day he fell in love with reading was the day Jamie found the smell of paper was oddly appealing to him.

A rustling at the front of the shop shook Jamie from his feeling of nostalgia. Curious brown eyes caught a glimpse of cardboard boxes and paper cutters.

After coming here so often Jamie took this to mean a new shipment of comics were in.

'_I wonder which comic it is? Maybe the newest issue of the Batman comic I'm reading?_'

Unable to push aside his curiosity Jamie walked towards the counter where the owner stood, paper cutter in hand. The man, Johnny, looked up when he heard Jamie approaching and offered him a warm smile.

"Hey there kid." He greeted, pushing his wire framed glasses up his nose.

"Hey." Jamie returned offering his own gap toothed smile. Standing up on his tip toes so he could get a better view he asked, "What's in the boxes?"

Smile turning into one of childish excitement Johnny opened the first box. "You mean you haven't heard?" He asked in astonishment. When Jamie only looked at him in apparent confusion Johnny rolled his eyes. "It's a new series made by Marvel set in an alternate universe. I've heard some interesting things about it online and decided to buy a few copies." He explained taking an issue out. "Here, take a look for yourself." Johnny added handing him a copy.

Jamie's jaw fell open when he read the title.

Misunderstanding Jamie's reaction as astonishment Johnny grinned. "Pretty cool right? It's basically an AU based more on the recent movies rather than past comics." Chuckling Johnny flipped through a few pages of another copy he pulled out. "If all things go well there should be a happier ending than in previous series but I guess we'll just have to read to find out."

Dumbstruck all Jamie could do was nod. Numbly he let his chocolate eyes rake over the cover.

A small girl was lying unconscious in an otherworldly garden with a brown shepherds staff besides her. Her hair is a silvery white that reaches her calves and her skin is unusually pale. Beneath her is a thin layer of frost, so out of place in a sunny garden full of plants that one can't help but take notice of it. She looked angelic and truly peaceful in her slumber despite the frown she wore and Jamie couldn't help but stare.

The image alone wouldn't have been overly alarming had it not been accompanied by this-

_Jack Frost- Savior of Earth 367_

_Issue #1 Our Hero_

Overwhelmed by the undeniable likeness to a certain missing Winter Spirit Jamie flipped the issue over and rapturously read the summary.

_The future is grim, full of death and sorrow. Hoping to avoid such a terrible fate Hel searches for a hero pure of heart and strong in battle to save the Nine Realms and keep the delicate balance between life and death. Hel finds her savior in three hundred and seventeen year old Jacqueline 'Jack' Frost. Against her will Jack is brought to Asgard and given three tasks which she must complete in order to return home. Will Jack save the residents of Earth 367 and return home or will she die trying? _

"Oh . . . _no_" Jamie muttered eyeing the comic in horror. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "This can't be . . ."

It was all wrong.

First Jack went missing and then _this_. It couldn't be coincidence; it was too precise to be anything but.

So Jamie read.

In the first few pages Jack talked to Manny and blacked out. After that she woke up. Once she realized where she was she immediately thought of him to which he smiled softly. He laughed when she interfered with Loki and Thor's fight. He laughed even harder at the fright she gave the elder prince while he was in the infirmary. His breath caught in his throat when, on the last page, Loki's eyes- unknown to Jack as of yet- met her own.

And suddenly there weren't any pages left and Jamie was left anxiously wondering what would happen next.

* * *

After Jamie finished reading the comic he realized he needed to inform the Guardians on this new development.

That night Jamie greeted the Sandman at his window and anxiously showed him the comic he purchased. From there Sandy took him to the North Pole (much to his astonished glee, though the moment was bitter sweet considering the circumstances). There he showed the comic to the Guardians who experienced conflicting emotions. On one hand they were relieved to know Jack was fine on the other they were deeply scared for her. She was alone in a world unknown to the Guardians after all.

The Big Four spent many hours in a one sided argument against Manny demanding he _send her_ _home_ _immediately_. In all those hours Manny only managed to tell them one thing.

_Jack's home was never here to begin with . . ._

The comment sent each of the Guardians into their own state of emotional turmoil.

Tooth was heartbroken. '_We were getting along so well . . . and now she's gone. Maybe forever_.'

Bunnymund was furious and more than a little distraught. '_That can't be true! She belongs here with _us. _Manny doesn't know what he's saying._'

North felt guilty. '_Perhaps I could have done something to make her feel more welcome?_'

Sandy, as the eldest spirit, was angry at Manny. '_How could you do this to her. To us_?_ I thought you knew better than to play with people's emotions . . ._'

Weeks passed with no word from Manny. If it hadn't been for Jamie and his comic books things would have been much worse. At least this way they knew she was alright. It was comforting but in a way it was also torturous. They could only watch from a distance as Jack glided through her life with that bright smile on her face which used to be reserved for them. It stung to have this one way mirror into their friend's life no matter how comforting.

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this but I actually miss the Sheila." Bunnymund muttered from where he sat in the windowsill looking up at Manny. He's been doing that a lot lately- sitting while idly sharpening his boomerangs and looking at Manny as if he expected Jack to come tumbling down from some portal. He knew it was a pointless endeavor but as the Guardian of hope Bunnymund couldn't quite help the impulse.

When a gentle hand rested on his shoulder Bunnymund abruptly stopped sharpening his boomerangs. For a moment he continued to study his hands until turning to look at the shinning eyes of Tooth. "Trust me Aster" She said thickly, an indication that she was on the verge of tears. "we all do." The pure emotion in her voice only added to his own steadily rising grief.

Unable to continue looking into her expressive eyes Bunnymund looked down and away feeling the hot sting of tears well up behind his own eyes. His nose twitched in agitation and he quickly wiped them away before anyone noticed. Bunnymund wasn't the crying type after all. No, he was a warrior and warriors don't cry. At least that's what he told himself as he tried to keep himself together.

In the corner Jamie sat chewing his lip and steadily bouncing his leg as he observed the Guardians. Even at his young age he could see the change in them. They were noticeably less animated than usual, instead moving around like old graveyard ghosts. Smiles were a rare thing now and even then they were always tinted with a hint of sadness.

Looking down at the latest issue in his hand Jamie couldn't help but smile. Gradually that smile turned to a full blown laugh.

Curious eyes studied the expression on his face with something like envy.

A small golden question mark appeared above Sandy's head to which Jamie only laughed harder. Taking another glance at the page he was on Jamie's smile only widened. "You'll just have to see for yourselves." Then, apparently thinking of something important, Jamie added "Although you may not want to look Bunnymund."

Looking both offended and curious Bunnymund pushed himself up and stalked over towards Jamie. "Oy! What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded snatching the comic from his hands. Jamie just smiled. "Let's see . . ." Bunnymund muttered catching his first look at the page.

The others looked on in confusion as a horrified look crossed the Guardian's face. With fire in his eyes Bunnymund closed the comic and threw it roughly to the ground muttering swear words in Australian.

Shaken from his stupor North frowned. "Language my friend!" With a concerned look at Jamie, who had heard the majority of the words and mentally stored them away for future reference, North picked up the comic and flipped through the pages before he landed on the one Bunnymund observed previously.

North's reaction was the complete opposite of Bunnymund's. With a joyous laugh and playful nudge to Sandy's side he exclaimed "Look at that! I always said Jacqueline would find herself a good man."

Intrigued to the point of frustration Tooth leaned over North's shoulder and got an eyeful of Jack kissing Loki's cheek. "Oh my!" Tooth said in shock, wings fluttering a bit faster. Not sure what to do with her hands Tooth wrung them in an effort to dispel some of the nervous energy which formed upon seeing the image.

Jamie continued to smile as Sandy gushed, apparent by the cute pictures he formed above his head.

Bunnymund, who was pacing on the other side of the room, fumed for reasons he couldn't begin to explain let alone understand.

Throughout the entire ordeal no one noticed the moonlight that fluctuated with a warm happiness.

* * *

Yes! I totally just finished this chapter. You're welcome. XP Heh, so we finally got some Guardian POV. Did anyone love the comic book idea as much as I did? 'Cause I've been super pumped about including the idea for a while now :3

So did anyone catch the last bit at the end about Manny? It was basically my way of saying that MiM has good intentions and that he isn't some manipulative jerk. To many people seem to Manny bash and when they do that it makes me think of Dumbledore way too much. It's actually an annoying comparison to me because I feel like Manny is kinder than Dumbles (though I don't like Dumbledore I don't dislike him either . . . but still).

One last thing. I'm not sure which book I heard the phrase 'graveyard ghost'. I think it was in A Tale of Two Cities (which I read last year). Eh I don't quite remember all I know is that the phrase was engrained into my scull by repletion and I find it to be incredibly annoying.

"Then why did you include it in your story dumb ass?!"

"MEH! 'Cause I felt like it, that's why!"


	18. Tattered

Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki

Ug. I'm having a terrible day. My brother is on my last nerve. I'm just lucky he has baseball today so I got a break from him for a couple hours. *Sigh*

This chapter is a bit shorter than normal because I felt that it was better left ended here. But don't worry I'll be starting the next chapter right now so the next one should be out soon enough.

* * *

Chapter 18

Tattered

* * *

After the revelations of yesterday afternoon Jack decided she needed something to keep her mind occupied. She initially tried reading but when this failed to do anything other than irritate her already frazzled thoughts Jack located some thread and a needle. With these items she began a soothing past time for her- sewing.

Recently her outfit- her _only_ outfit for that manner- has acquired a few cuts and tares. Normally she would be able to find a new pair of brown pants on a clothes line or a navy jacket abandoned in the park but in times like this where such things didn't occur Jack mended the tears herself.

As a mortal Jack had only a basic understanding of sewing but in time she learned. Sewing was always her little sister's forte. She was the girly one not Jack. Now that her memories were back Jack could recall why this was.

Centuries ago Jack was born into a poor family in a small village. Everyone knew each other in their community unlike the way things were today.

Her father, Robert, married late and by the time Jack was six and her sister two he was beginning to have a hard time providing for the Overland family. He wasn't in his prime anymore and work was quickly becoming a strenuous task for him. What he needed was a son to help him hunt and cut wood. But he didn't have a son. Instead he had two beautiful daughters that he treasured with all his heart and soul, daughters that would help their mother around the house while he was out working alone.

Seeing no other way around it her father decided that Jack would stop learning the ways of a wife and mother and instead help him in his work. Her mother protested at first saying that it was improper for a girl to do man's work; such was the thinking of the time. Of course ultimately it wasn't up to her mother. Back then when a man said something his word was law and Robert's mind was set.

Thus began Jack's life in man's world. No longer did she help her mother prepare meals for the family nor did she continue learning to sow or clean. Instead she woke up before the sun had fully risen to chop wood for the fire. Her dresses were stored away for when her sister was big enough to wear them and were replaced with pants and vests. During the daytime Jack fooled around while her mother taught her sister to be a proper woman. Jack was able to enjoy the fruits of boyhood that would be forbidden to young girls in the centuries to come. Though she didn't realize it at the time her father was actually doing her a favor. It's from his teachings that taught her to be so strong in her second life.

In the evenings when the sun had set and the world was quiet Jack would accompany her father and the other men into the woods to hunt. After the first few years or so the men accepted her as one of them. When Jack walked through the village she held her head high and walked just like her father. Her steps were wide and heavy, her shoulders squared and her chest puffed out. Though she didn't realize it she subconsciously modeled herself after her father. When she spoke she spoke in her father's light but strong way. When she ate she ate the way her father did, vigorously and with barley passable manners. When she slept she made a mess of her covers and snored up a storm just like him.

Jack was for all intents and purposes a small Robert.

Her mother disapproved, saying that _Jacqueline_ is a girl and should be treated as such.

A lady should have good manners and light steps. She should never swear and know the ways of motherhood.

After several years passed Jack's mother finally gave in. She saw how happy_ Jacqueline_ was and decided to let her be.

Unfortunately not everyone was so quick to accept Jack.

Women and girls envied her, young ignorant boys thought she was beneath them, and the old disapproved of her tom boy ways. Funny thing is Jack hardly noticed. She was having too much fun to acknowledge their sour looks and haughty sneers.

In the end nothing brought Jack more happiness than the proudness that shone in her father's eyes whenever he looked at her. She could still remember him so vividly even after all these years- his messy brown hair, warm chocolate eyes, strong jaw, cleanly shaven face, youthful smile, broad shoulders, strong chest, down to the worn brown clothes.

He had told her once before she died that she was better than any son her mother could have birthed.

Tears stung at Jack's eyes as she finished the last stich in her pants.

Remembering hurt so much sometimes.

It was nice to know she had a family, that she hadn't always been alone, but sometimes she wished she really was born Jack Frost. At the end of the day knowing that once upon a time she was Jacqueline Overland, tom boy with a loving family, hurt the most.

She was so lost in her thoughts of her family- which was actually a good thing since it took her mind off the prophecy- that she failed to notice she was no longer alone in the empty room she occupied.

"What are you doing?"

Startled Jack met the emerald eyes of her newfound friend. Eyebrows drawn together Jack looked down at her hands and blinked. She held a single needle threaded with dark brown thread. Off to the side sat a strip of navy thread that she used to mend her jacket earlier. She blinked slowly as the question sluggishly processed in her muddled mind. Finally she managed to catch on. "Sewing."

Loki's expression turned deadpan as he continued to look down at her. "I can see that." He said finally.

Jack blinked again and tilted her head to the side. The movement caused several strands of her silvery hair to fall over the right side of her face leaving only her left eye visible. "Then why did you ask?"

Apparently finding her dazed mannerisms exasperating Loki rolled his eyes. "Let me rephrase that. Why are you mending your pants while you're still in them?"

"_Eeeh . ._ _._" Jack managed examining her pants with a curious expression as she thought on his question.

'_Snap out of it!_' She mentally commanded herself expelling all lingering thoughts of her father. Mind back on track Jack shrugged carelessly. "I only have one pair and they had holes in them."

Loki didn't have to ask why that was as the answer was fairly obvious. Jack moved around a lot and didn't have a place to call home. All she owned were the clothes on her back and her staff.

Silence continued to reign in which Jack tied off the thread and cut the end with a shard of ice she conjured. Jack expected this to be the end of the conversation but not for the first time since her coming here Loki proved her wrong.

"I could acquire you a new pair of clothes if you wish."

In that statement Loki reminded Jack so much of Wesley from the Princess Bride that she nearly laughed. She might have too if she hadn't been caught so unprepared for such an offer.

"What?" She asked a startled look in her blue eyes.

Loki crossed his arms over his chest and scowled lightly. "As I said before, I can find an outfit for you. It wouldn't be that hard, there are plenty of dresses lying around in the maid's quarters. No one would notice if I took one."

"Oh." Jack said picking at the hem of her jacket absently. "No, it's alright. I like my clothes. Besides I'm not much of a dress person, never have been and especially not since becoming a spirit what with the whole flying thing."

Loki frowned, eyeing her attire with a level of scrutiny he hadn't used on her since the first time they met. "You're practically in rags." He said with a hint of distaste in his tone.

"Why do you care?" Jack asked suddenly, defensive. "It's not like anyone else in Asgard can see me anyway."

"At least let me find you a decent pair of pants." He pushed, his eyes trailing the patches in the brown material.

"But I _like_ my pants." She said firmly beginning to get annoyed. "Just because you have insanely high standards doesn't mean I do."

Loki sighed. "This is why I don't do people any favors." With a lazy swish of his hand all the patches disappeared from her clothes and the fabric became the bright colors they used to be when she first found them.

Jack fingered the renewed material appreciatively. A smile pulled at her lips as she admired his handiwork. Remembering his aversion of physical contact Jack remained in place. "Thank you." She said with genuine thanks in her voice.

He just nodded an impassive look on his face. "I put a spell on your clothes so they'll be virtually impossible to tear. They should last a long time." He paused and decided whether he should add the next part. "I also put a cooling spell on them that should counteract most of the heat."

Grateful, for she'd been immensely bothered by the heat lately, Jack smiled again. She was preparing to disregard his no touching rule and give him a hug when he held up a hand with a warning look in his eyes. "If you hug me I'll reverse the spells and make the damage worse."

Wide eyed Jack whistled innocently looking off to the side.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Though most people often forgot, Frigga was a seer and a good one at that. Ever since her youth she has seen the dark future that they were heading towards. Yet despite this she's never once shared her visions with anyone including her dear husband.

Lately however she's been having new visions. Instead of the usually death and destruction she saw- all wrought by Thanos' bloody hands of course- she saw something lighter. People were still dead but the destruction was far less potent than it once was.

For reasons she couldn't fathom the future seemed to be changing . . . she just couldn't quite tell if it was for the better yet.

* * *

Oh good. After editing this the chapter turned out to be longer. *Few*

Whelp I'm too lazy to write a proper authors note write now. So . . . until next time I guess.


	19. Painful Reminders

Summary: Fem!Jack "Do you think bitter souls are escaping Valhalla to haunt us"? "Don't be ridiculous Thor", Loki said with a brief roll of his eyes. MiM sends Jack to the Marvel dimension in order to save the Nine Realms. The problem? No one can see her. How do you save the world when no one can see or touch you? Hmm, well at least she can mess with the gods in the meantime. Fem!JackXLoki

I'm so god damn tired. I got up at 5:30 this morning to run a cross country race. I got my PR (personal record) so that's good. I thought I was going to fail hard but I actually did a decent job. It was a 5k (3 miles) and I got a 28:02. My previous PR was a 29:57 so that's pretty damn good. I was stressed all week over it cause it was a large meet with a bagillion schools/competitors who I figured would be hard core but I actually beat like 30 girls or so. I usually only beat like two or three so that's kick ass. I can finally breathe a sigh of relief now that it's over with. Unfortunately my tiredness means that I'm not writing . . . like at all. Honestly it's a miracle that I even managed to edit this chapter and get it out. You're welcome ;)

* * *

Chapter 19

Painful Reminders

* * *

Today Jack was notably in an uncharacteristic mood. Instead of smiling brightly for seemingly no reason her countenance was either one of thoughtful seriousness or unsettling vacancy. Whenever she wanted to go somewhere she walked rather than flew and even then it wasn't in the playful mocking manner she normally used to mimic the unknowing guards that littered the halls of the palace. There seemed to be a dark cloud following Jack wherever she went and no matter how much the Wind tried to sooth his mistress nothing could be done about it.

It wasn't that anything bad happened to put her into such a deep state of brooding but rather the opposite. This morning was the twenty fifth of December and though the holiday had never been notably pleasant or upsetting occasion for her in the past it reminded her greatly of what she left behind. This year she knew would have been different than those previous. No longer was she alone- forced to live out her life as Jack Frost in solitude- because she had the Guardians and her believers to keep her company. Of course this was no longer the case.

She knew without a question of doubt that it would be at least eighty years before she was able to return home and even that was wishful thinking. Never the less Jack managed to pull herself from her misery long enough to find a proper gift for each of her favorite believers.

In the early morning it was with a poorly wrapped present and a strained smile that Steve found Jack floating just outside the window of his small apartment. With an unsure look towards his bedridden mother Steve grabbed his coat and met her outside. Bucky, who she had fetched earlier that morning, was waiting outside with Jack smiling just as widely.

"Merry Christmas Steve!" Bucky exclaimed with a joyous look on his face.

Steve returned the smile with a little less enthusiasm than his taller friend though his blue eyes were still sparkling with wonder. Again Jack was reminded of the sword wielding guardian and felt a small pang of sadness.

"Merry Christmas to you too Bucky," Steve returned sending one last wayward glance towards his mother before following Jack down the steps of his apartment and onto the dirty sidewalk of New York.

Catching his look and realizing the dark turn his thoughts must be taking Jack ruffled Steve's short hair. "Now none of that Steve, today is a happy day!"

Steve nodded slowly, a despondent look crossing his face before being replaced with a halfhearted smile. "I suppose you're right."

Jack returned the smile with a certain fondness that she hadn't felt towards anyone other than Jamie before. She understood Steve to a certain extent and couldn't help but want to see him smile even if it held a hint of sadness to it. She knew he was a tortured soul (or at least would be as an adult) and her heart went out to him.

Unknown too many Steve's father, an all American man much like Steve himself, was a military man and the child's main inspiration to join the army. Unfortunately life wasn't always kind to good people and Mr. Rogers died in action from an exploding mustard bomb. The death hit Steve hard and in the following years he would never fully recover. As if this wasn't bad enough the economy was on the brink of collapse and in the absence of a male provider the Rogers family fell upon hard times. Perhaps this wouldn't have been overly devastating had Steve's mother not fallen ill shortly after. Jack cringed, knowing what would come next. Soon enough Mrs. Rogers would follow her husband in death leaving Steve all alone in the world. He would move to a lonely boy's home with Bucky as his only companion until Steve managed to find his way into the army and become Captain America years later.

Knowing this it always pained Jack to watch the Avenger's movie and see Steve and Tony butt heats. Neither of them knew the other's stories or humble origin stories, something which Jack planned to remedy when the time came. In the meanwhile Jack was determined to bring a lightness to Steve's childhood that might otherwise be lacking. She knew he would get along just fine without her interference but something in her, the Guardian in her she supposed, wouldn't allow that.

"Are those for us?" Bucky spoke up suddenly eyeing the poorly wrapped lumps in Jack's arms with a childish eagerness that managed to brighten her spirits.

Jack gave her staff a slow spin, eyeing the two boys lazily to make sure she had their full attention. True to her intentions the two children were eyeing the colorful items held in her arms raptly. With a bright smile Jack admitted "Of course they are. I can't ignore two of my favorite believers on Christmas morning now can I?"

Bucky's smile was just as mischievous as Jack's when he said "Too true Jack, my friend, too true." With that said Bucky snatched the green and red lump from Jack's arms.

Seeing as Steve was too polite to do such a thing Jack handed him the blue and white one. Steve took it delicately into his hands as if he was afraid of breaking it. He gulped softly before looking her straight in the eyes. "Thank you," He said earnestly seeming touched by the effort she went to. "You didn't have to . . ." He added eyeing the paper uncertainly.

Jack laughed waving him off coolly. "Don't worry about it kid. It didn't cost me much of anything if that's what you're worried about."

Seemingly reassured by this Bucky and Steve opened their presents.

Identical looks of awe crossed their faces as they observed the necklaces they now held in their hands.

Despite normally being considered feminine Jack made sure to put a certain masculine design into each piece of jewelry. The chains were both made of thick metal which she reinforced with an invisible layer of ice to make them practically indestructible. In an attempt to personalize the gifts Jack made sure each necklace had a different pendent attached to it depending on the boy.

Hanging from Bucky's necklace was a thin oval made entirely of magical ice she conjured. Over the last few days or so Jack managed to carve a beautiful letter B onto one side. On the back she engrained a light blue snowflake, a symbol of Jack and her friendship with him.

Because Jack cared for Steve a bit more than she did Bucky- though she would never admit to having favorites- his was a bit more thought out and elaborate.

Steve's pendent was made to mirror the shape of the shield he would one day wield. On the front were the letters S. R. in fancy curling letters. The back held the image of one of her magical snowballs and the words '_Believe- JF' _carved into its thin but sturdy surface.

Both boys eagerly slipped them on, pleased to have gotten such a token of friendship from a living legend such as herself.

Steve fingered the pendent carefully and instantly a smile crossed his face. Jack couldn't help but smile too. Though she neglected to tell either boy she managed to slip some of her magic into each necklace. If either of them were either upset all they had to do was touch the pendent hanging around their necks and they would experience a mild feeling of unexplainable happiness. Jack knew it wouldn't make up for all the hard times she would allow them to experience in the next ten years but it was better than nothing.

Taking a page from the youngest Guardian's book the two young boys enveloped Jack into a tight hug. The Winter Spirit instantly melted into the embrace, relishing in the gentle encirclement of their arms. Even after all this time Jack still relished in human contact, particularly from children and a certain someone.

When Jack pulled back both boys were holding their hands behind their backs with shy expressions on their faces. Before she could ask why they were doing such a thing they showed her their hands and what were held in their brightly colored mittens.

Bucky held three matching blue and white string bracelets, one of which he handed to Steve. The other was given to Jack with an expectant yet equally shy look, the kind you would expect a young child to give their mother or father in a similar situation much to Jack's unease. "They're friendship bracelets," He explained slowly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as soon as he said it. "I know they're girly and all but I didn't have enough money to buy anything extravagant."

Jack smiled and ruffled his blond hair fondly which only got an annoyed whine out of Bucky. While Bucky huffily smoothed out his hair Jack slipped her bracelet on. "Well I love it," She said earnestly, silently realizing this was the first gift she'd received since becoming a spirit.

Steve also slipped his on nervously scuffing his shoe against the snowy sidewalk as he did so. Refusing to make eye contact he silently presented her with a piece of paper that was folded into four neat little squares.

Jack accepted it wordlessly. Carefully she unfolded the tiny squares to find a stunningly accurate picture of her.

In the picture she was smiling with a mischievous look in her eyes that was perfectly conveyed through the delicate pencil strokes. To her further astonishment the drawing depicted her hair flying around her face from a great gust of wind along with snow that was fluttering all around the way it had the day they first met.

Awe struck Jack turned to Steve. "This-this is _amazing_ Steve!"

Steve, who'd been looking ready to bolt, looked up at her compliment. A surprised flush colored his cheeks and he rubbed at his arm awkwardly. "Oh . . . it's nothing really," He said sounding rather unconvincing to Jack's ears.

"What do you mean nothing?" Bucky cut in looking at his friend incredulously. "It's absolutely brilliant!"

Humbly Steve said nothing though his flush had transformed into a glow of pride. "I'll treasure it always," Jack announced softly folding the picture back into its four squares and placing it in her shirt right over her heart.

* * *

After this chapter I'm going to start picking things up a little bit. We won't be getting to the Thor Arc for a little while still but we will be arriving at the Captain America arc pretty soon. I'll also make sure to add in a few surprises that will either make you squeal with nerd joy or groan (in which case you aren't a complete Marvel fan and are probably only reading this story because you think Loki is hot . . . not that I find this reason to be unsatisfactory X3).

*Sigh* sorry updates took so long, I've been really busy with school lately. Just know that I'll get at least one update in per week so . . . that's good yah? Once we get to break I might get in two or three updates a week (unless I'm busy/lazy). If we're lucky I might get in two or three updates on a good week regardless. But for now here's your weekly update ;)


End file.
